


Hermione's Real Family

by WinchestersAngel66



Series: hermiones real family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: ...., BAMF Hermione Granger, Character Bashing, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Non-Graphic Violence, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66
Summary: the life of hermione singer bobby singers daughter with the Winchesters to guide her raised by hunters and an unconventional house at Hogwarts will lead our favorite bookworm on a very different path than the one from the books. how will our Gryffindor princess survive in slytherin house with new and old friends and a very over protective family behind her a smart ass attitude and an i don't give a fuck i'll kill for my family personality the wizarding world is in for a rude awakening.....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester, Hermione Granger/John Winchester, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, dean Winchester/ John Winchester
Series: hermiones real family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. hermione is a what?

**Author's Note:**

> sexual scenes in this chapter marked before and after

Hermione was a happy 12-year-old girl she had everything she could possibly need. She had her father Robert singer her best friends Sam and dean Winchester, but most of all she had john Winchester sam and deans father but her first crush the other crushes including sam and dean, but john always came first he was invincible to her.  
Like dean hermione shared the childhood delusion that john Winchester was the best thing to walk this earth ever and because they hunted the supernatural, she knew better than to say things that others wouldn’t understand she knew her friends at her junior high would never understand why she was so caught up on her uncle of sorts.  
She looked up from her place on the couch as the door opened admitting her father and the Winchesters, she grinned at them even at 12 her father trusted her to stay home and take care of herself. Hermione knew it was important that her father and the others knew she was safely at home.  
Moving she hugged all of them before stopping at john and holding her arms out. John chuckled picking her up rubbing her back hermione laid her head on his shoulder smiling she was the only one that got to do that all four of them knew she had john wrapped around her little finger.  
“ Anything happen while we were gone?” bobby asked  
“No daddy.” She said  
He Smiled softly at her  
“ I made dinner for y’all I made lasagna and garlic bread “ she said  
“That’s our girl.” All four men said together  
Hermione giggled  
John opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door. Frowning dean took hermione and moved away from the door as Bobby answered. “ what do you want?” he asked  
“ this is miss hermione singer’s residence correct?” a voice asked  
Hermione curled into dean afraid it was social services again.  
“ Who’s asking?” bobby snapped  
“My names Albus Dumbledore I am headmaster at a very exclusive and posh school I’m here to tell you your daughters been invited to attend.” The old man said  
“ My daughter already has a school “ he snapped  
“ I understand but this school is very different from the other school she currently attends. “ he said  
Hermione wiggled down and walked up behind her father staying halfway behind him. Bobby put a hand on her shoulder.  
Albus saw her and bent down “ hello hermione I’m professor Dumbledore “ he said  
“Hi" she said shyly  
“ hermione have you ever done anything you couldn’t explain something that happened when you where really excited or really angry?” He asked  
Hermione blushed “ when I was five, I turned Dean’s car into a pink convertible cause he hid my favorite toy gun" she said adding toy in there so he wouldn’t be suspicious.  
Albus' lips twitched in amusement. “ anything else?”  
When my mommy died, I disappeared to the top of the roof “ she said wondering why he wanted to know.  
John however didn’t wonder he came up behind them glaring at Dumbledore “ why the fuck do you want to know about her powers?” he said  
“ the school I mentioned is for people like her we teach our students to control their abilities and teach them things to help them.” He said  
“What do you mean abilities?” hermione said  
He Smiled softly “ hermione my dear you are a witch.” He jumped back as 5 guns appeared pointing at him, he looked shocked to see four angry men and an angry 12-year-old.  
“ you take that back I am not a witch! I would never do that!” hermione said loudly.  
Albus raised his hands showing he meant no harm. “ I don’t think you understand me I don’t mean the type of witch that sells their soul hermione was born this way it’s a gene that some people are born with “ he said cautiously.  
Hermione sniffled “ I am not a witch" she said and put her gun down moving to John. John picked her up holding her as she buried her face in his neck. The men looked pissed that she was upset.  
“ you got 2 seconds to explain yourself before I unload my clip in your face just on principle “ dean growled seeing his best friend clinging to his father upset she'd been called a witch, this man had all the hunters itching to unload their clips in his face for upsetting their girl.  
Albus held his hands up.

“I will explain all that is to be explained may I come in I’ll hand over my wand if necessary.” He said  
“Not necessary I already have them.” Hermione said holding up two wands  
Albus looked at her “How did you summon them without me feeling it?” he said shocked watching the girl.  
“I didn’t I pickpocketed you dean and sammy taught me how when I was six and it helps when your focused on the guns and not me.” She said  
“Pick pocketed?” he said shocked “I haven’t been pick pocketed in over 100 years.” He said watching the girl as she twirled the elder wand in her right hand “Be careful with that wand it’s the most powerful wand in all of creation.” He said  
“Really? It looks like one of my wood carvings hardly powerful.” She said twisting her hand slightly and ropes shot out of it binding Dumbledore he fell to the floor his eyes wide in amazement. Hermione giggled at the sight “That was fun.” She said  
The four men chuckled at her childish glee.  
“You should not be able to use my wand.” Albus said “wands are like a man’s right hand they’re apart of you.” He said  
“Feels fine to me its almost humming now.” She said twisting her wrist and a silver shower of sparks flew out of the wand. Hermione giggled doing it again.  
“Looks like your right hand likes her.” dean said smiling at his best friend who looked so happy. Albus sighed knowing what this meant somehow this little witch now had power of the elder wand maybe it was the pick pocketing or maybe it was the fact she was powerful enough to conjure ropes to bind him.  
“Because the wand has now sworn allegiance to her it’ll only work for its master my guess is by pick pocketing me the wand counted as defeating me now, she has complete control of the wand.” He said  
Hermione looked at him “Why do you sound sad at losing this wand cant you just get another one like it?” she asked  
“No hermione I cant that wand is one of a kind it was made from death himself from a elder tree branch beside the river where he normally took his victims of drowning.” He said  
Hermione looked at him amazed. “ tell me more.” She said excited to learn and this had the four hunters chuckling Hermione’s thirst for knowledge was rivaled by no one.  
“Most of the wizarding world believe it to be a myth a fairytale they tell their children at night truth is its real it’s all real the elder wand and two other items the story of the prevelle brothers and their defeat of death.” Albus said a little glad it seemed he had her attention finally.  
“What’s the story?” she asked  
“Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim, or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross. O Conto dos Três Irmãos The Death in the bridge Halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing. The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility cloak.” Albus said seeing he had her enraptured in the story he continued with his story.  
“The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways. The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the dueling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility. That very night, an unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard stole the elder wand and slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure. That was when Death took the first brother. the second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own.

As for the youngest brother, Death searched for the youngest brother for many years but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.” He said finishing the story.  
Hermione sat there her eyes wide soaking up everything he said to her she’d always wanted to learn even when she was little and saw dean and sam target shooting, or running drills, she wanted to learn and now she had something all to herself something she could do and learn. Something that made more than just the drunkard bobby singers daughter or the freak with no mother… this she could meet people like her and maybe make friends her own age some one who would understand her and not tease her because of her father or that she could put a fully grown man on his ass or know her way around every weapon known to man.  
She looked up at her father and john and sam and dean and the look of longing in her eyes had the men’s hearts breaking for her they knew what she wanted, and they knew they wouldn’t tell her no.  
“What’s this school gonna cost?” bobby grunted  
“Nothing the ministry has a fund set up for all muggleborns that is what your daughter is as she’s the first witch in your family she will get the finest education and be in the safest place in the world Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry I have been headmaster for nearly 75 years, before that I was a transfiguration teacher.” Albus said  
“Alright she can go.” He said and stumbled back as he now had an armful of his very excited daughter as she giggled “Thank you daddy thank you!” she squealed  
Bobby chuckled and kissed her head gently.  
“If you would like tomorrow I will return and show you to diagon alley where all of her school items are and then September 1st ill bring a portkey for you to take her to the train.” Albus said  
The men nodded at him  
Hermione pointed the wand at him and concentrated and the ropes released him she handed the second wand back to him still holding onto to the elder wand.  
“ hermione when we get your school items, we will get a public wand for you to use at school until you are further along in your schooling the other wand can become a back up to the elder wand.” Albus said  
“Yes sir professor Dumbledore.” She said  
He smiled “I will see you tomorrow.” He said handing her a letter and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Hermione looked at the letter “Miss Hermione Singer, 2343 west ambers Singers Auto and salvage, south Dakota USA “ she read then opened it pulling two pieces of parchment out and unfolded it reading it out loud for the four men in the room.  
“Dear Miss Singer, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry in….” she swallowed looking at the four men “ In Scotland.” She said quietly “ If its in Scotland it must mean ill be in boarding school which means ill be living there during the school year.” Her voice shaking.  
John bent down and wrapped his arms around her “You don’t have to go we can find a way for you to stay here and learn.” He whispered softly  
She looked at him and smiled kissing his cheek “I don’t think they have tutors for magic school johnny.” She said “I’ll just have to take a phone so i can call you all every day and night.”  
“Damn straight you will.” Dean said  
Hermione giggled and looked at the letter continuing, “ enclosed in the letter is a list of supplies you will need for your first-year parents be aware first years are not allowed their own broom…... seriously a flying broom?” she giggled  
The men laughed  
“ first years are not allowed their own broom also pets allowed are as follow a toad, a cat or a owl do not send a dog or any other pet.” She read then snorted “You can have a toad but not a dog that’s ridiculous.” She shook her head then continued “ we look forward to seeing your child on September 1st sincerely deputy head mistress Minerva McGonagall.” She finished then pulled the other paper to the front  
“First year students will require standard book of spells year one, transfiguration for beginners, defense against the dark arts year one, history of magic the beginning of magic, and potions for beginners. As well as one standard size 12 putter cauldron, a set of crystal vials and potions beginners set, 12 functional school robes, a winter cloak a black pointed hat, a standard trunk, and one wand.” She read off the list.  
The men stared  
“Goddamn that’s a lot you know what our girl may get her stuff paid for by the school but don’t mean we can’t scrounge up a little money for her to take and get the best things needed as well as a little spending money to start with.” Dean said.  
The other three nodded “Eat then head to the bar?” sam suggested


	2. school supplies and new friends

Hermione sat on johns shoulders as Albus lead them down the street of the magical village. Sam, dean and bobby flanked around them glaring at anyone who so much as coughed wrong at their girl. Albus lead them into to the wizarding bank and they stopped dead looking around them.  
Albus chuckled “they’re goblins and their just bankers.” He said and walked to a tellers booth john followed him hermione on his shoulders.  
“Professor Dumbledore how may I help you today?” a goblin asked   
“I need to draw 600 galleons 100 sickles and 50 knuts from the Muggleborn school vault.” He said  
The goblin nodded and wrote a note out grabbing a bag he twisted his hand and stuck the note in then the sound of coins hilled the sack. The hunters and hermione watch fascinated. Albus turned and looked at them “ is there anything you need before we leave?” he asked them.  
Hermione nodded and held out a thick envelope filled with American cash to the goblin “ Can you transfer this into wizarding money?” she asked   
The goblin nodded taking the cash and counting it quickly he wrote out another note and grabbed a purple sack.” This is a bottomless bag so it can hold all the money your total of American money is 9,900 the wizarding value is much more it is 999,000 galleons 500,000 sickles and 500,000 knuts if you wish to start a vault you may do so at a later date.” He said and handed hermione the pouch.  
Hermione and the hunters stared wide eyed. Albus chuckled “ lets get going get miss. Singer her school supplies.” He said and lead the four out of the bank once out of the bank he handed her the pouch “I presume you can keep up with the money miss. Singer?” he asked   
Hermione nodded and put the school funds into the bottomless bag with her extra money holding on tightly to it she put it carefully in her backpack tied then zipped her backpack up.  
“as it is, I have a business meeting to get to, so I asked a dear friend of mine to help you get the rest of your school supplies.” He said as a man walked over, he appeared to be in his early 30’s scars on his face and clothes that looked halfway descent.  
“This is Remus Lupin.” He said   
The man waved shyly   
“Remus my boy this is hermione singer she’s attending her first year at Hogwarts, her company is her father Bobby singer and their friends the Winchester’s John the one miss singer is currently sitting on his shoulders and his two sons sam and dean.” He said   
Hermione waved nudging john with her leg. John rolled his eyes and waved at the man. Sam dean and bobby waving when they saw john wave.  
“ this is where I leave you.” Albus said and disappeared.  
Hermione squirmed down and moved to stand in front of Remus she studied him then smiled a little and moved her hand in a motion for him to bend down.  
Remus raised an eyebrow but bent down to see what the young witch wanted. Hermione leaned into his ear and whispered. “ I know your secret but don’t worry I wont tell anyone.” She whispered  
Remus’s eyes widened “How do you know?” he didn’t even try to play dumb if she knew then he wanted to know how.  
Hermione giggled softly “My daddy and uncle john and sam and dean are hunters that’s how silly but don’t worry I wont tell them.” She whispered  
Remus swallowed and nodded at her standing   
Hermione slipped her hand in his then grabbed johns with her other hand and pulled them down the busy street. Remus stared a little amazed at the young witch but followed her pointing out each store he took them to madam malkins robes for all first going in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time they all got back to the house everyone was tired and wanting to go to bed, so that’s exactly what they did the boys went to their separate rooms and hermione was left in hers with a trunk full of new school supplies she was so happy she wouldn’t be going back to that school this year no she would be going somewhere new and un expected and somewhere with people like her or well people who could do magic like she could no one would be like her completely she’s a hunters daughter in love with a hunter old enough to be her father but also in in love with his two sons.   
She sighed starting this new school meant a whole new chapter in her life and she didn’t want to have regrets going to this school…. She needed to talk to john. Ok yes it should be her father she wants to talk to but her father and her aren’t that close she loves him but john understands her better. She got up and went down the hall to johns room she thought about knocking but she doesn’t have to johns alone in the room she knew this and he usually didn’t mind her just walking in if he was alone.  
She opened the door quietly and looked in stopping in the doorway at the sight john was laying on the bed but he wasn’t alone like she thought. Dean was there and he was bouncing on johns lap his head thrown back moaning deep in his throat, john was moaning too. Hermione let a gasp fall from her lips almost unconsciously staring at them. Dean and johns heads snapped up at her gasp and they both froze the three seemed to be in a staring contest until john spoke up.  
“Mia princess is everything ok?” john asked   
“I….I wanted to talk to you I couldn’t sleep I… I thought you where alone or I’d have knocked I sw….swear.” she whispered   
Dean moved getting off john and the bed he walked over and bent down in front of her. “ it’s ok sweetheart we know you would have knocked no ones mad ok?” he said  
Hermione sniffed and wrapped her arms around him not caring if he was naked, she laid her head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her holding her close he slipped on his shorts when john threw them to him. He picked hermione up and sat on the side of the bed with her john sat beside them and rubbed her back gently.  
Hermione sat on his lap her head still on his chest her eyes closed.   
“we wanted to tell you but we didn’t know how and your dad didn’t think you’d be ok with it.” John said gently   
Hermione looked at him “Of course im ok with it you two love each other that’s all that matters.” She said   
Dean kissed her head gently   
“Im sorry sweety I just didn’t want my girl mad at me “ john said gently   
Hermione moved till she was in his lap and she hugged him tightly “Never johnny I love you and dean.” She whispered softly  
John smiled hugging her tightly looking at dean who mouthed I told you so over Hermione’s shoulder smirking john rolled his eyes holding hermione close he smiled softly.  
Hermione pulled back a little and kissed his cheek then deans and stood. “I’m just gonna go to bed now.” She whispered and turned to the door  
“Wait princess what did you want to talk about?” john asked   
She looked at him “Its nothing I’ll figure it out. Night johnny night De.” She said and left quickly shutting the door.   
“That’s weird.” John said   
“No, it’s not.” Dean said, “She has a crush on you john I’ll bet the impala she was about to tell you but chickened out because she caught us together.”  
John looked at him then the floor “son of a bitch.” He whispered   
“Go on she’s probably crying go get our girl and talk to her then bring her back in here and we’ll all sleep in this bed tonight.” He said   
John kissed him deeply and stood walking out of the room to hermione’s room he heard her sniffling through the door and sighed going in and lying beside her pulling her in his arms. Hermione shook quietly crying her head burying in his neck clinging to him.  
“Shh, shh don’t cry mia you know I hate it when my mia cries.” He whispered softly.  
She sniffled trying to muffle it.  
John held her tightly “Want to talk about what dean told me sweetheart?”   
“W….what did he tell you?” she whispered   
“Don’t do that you know exactly what he told me mia.” He whispered   
She sniffed laying her head on his chest “Sorry I just wanted to tell you before I went to school, I didn’t want to regret not telling you I’ve only ever told dean and sammy “ she whispered   
John lifted her chin “Im glad you wanted to tell me.” He whispered softly “I take it your dad doesn’t know.” He said   
She wiped her eyes “ your not filled with buck shots, are you?” she asked   
John laughed “No I suppose im not.” He chuckled   
Hermione curled into him but john kept her chin in his hand looking at her “Im sorry you had to find out about me and dean like that sweetheart.”   
Hermione shrugged ‘’ at least I know now, and I can move on from these silly crushes.” She whispered looking down. John closed his eyes and held her close to him. Hermione closed her eyes thinking going away to school will give her time to get over john and dean maybe even sam too.  
John looked up at the door and saw dean he held hermione close looking at his lover. “Do it.” Dean mouthed at him “Im not going anywhere.”   
John lifted her chin and looked in her eyes softly “I love you mia.” He said softly  
“ I love you too johnny.” She said confused   
John leaned in and kissed her gently he knew it was wrong to kiss a minor but hell it was wrong to love your own son the way he did. John didn’t care about wrong just what he felt.   
Hermione kissed him back wrapping her arms around him unsure why he was kissing her when he had dean, but she wasn’t gonna complain surely, he wouldn’t do this if it hurt dean or her. John kissed her deeply and pulled back. “come on lets go lay down with dean and in the morning, we can talk more than Monday you can get on that train and start your school year happy.” He said  
Hermione smiled and nodded   
John picked her up holding her and walked back to his room to see dean laying back under the covers he laid hermione between them and laid down pulling the covers over him and her all three falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Winchesters ran through the portal to the platform hermione waiting on the other side with Remus once again he’d come to help them bobby hadn’t been able to make it to tied up with getting hermione un enrolled at her old school.  
Remus lead them to the train then took his leave so they could say goodbye as a family without him hanging around awkwardly.  
Hermione grabbed johns hand and lead him and the boys to where they’d wait for the train hermione insisted they get there early so they could wait seeing not many people where here the Winchesters and hermione stood talking. A tall blonde family walked over.  
Hello.” A blonde woman said politely   
Hermione looked up from where she sat on johns lap sam and dean sitting on either side of them. “Hello.” She said politely back she saw a blonde boy that appeared to be about her age she hopped off johns lap and held her hand out “I’m hermione singer.” She said   
The boy looked at her hand then her and grudgingly took her hand shaking it. “Draco Malfoy.” He said   
“ isn’t that Latin for dragon trainer?” she asked the Malfoy’s looked impressed   
“Yes, it is.” He said  
“That’s cool my dad named me after my grandma on my mom’s side mines from shake spheres a winters tell.” She said   
He nodded “I don’t normally extend this to others that aren’t pureblooded, but would you like to be friends? You seem intelligent and it would be nice to have a friend who isn’t constantly thinking with their stomachs or what clothes they wear.” He said   
“I’d like that im from America, so I don’t know anyone and to make it worse im Muggleborn and I read a book on muggleborns and I was scared to come.” She said   
He gave her a slight smile. “Some people are bigoted and while I don’t like most its because they all rather ignorant or arrogant and think the world revolves around them.” He said   
“I know what you mean the muggle school I went to have these girls they thought they were better than me cause my mom is dead and theirs isn’t.” she said   
The Malfoy’s went stone faced “ that doesn’t make them better than you, their moronic children who aren’t as special as you because they cant do what you can. Being able to do magic is special.” Draco said   
Hermione smiled “Thank you draco.” She said she looked at john who smiled indulgently at her and nodded gently. “These are the Winchesters the tall one is Sam the short haired one is dean and the one in the middle is john he’s the boys father.” She said   
The Malfoy’s shook hands with the men and draco cleared his throat “This is my father Lucius and my mother Narcissa.” He said   
“If you don’t mind, we have to go look into something with our business so do you mind if draco stays with you?” Narcissa asked   
“No, we don’t mind we’ll make sure he gets safely on the train.” John said standing .  
“Thank you.” She said and kissed Draco’s cheek “Be safe my little dragon.” She said softly and turned walking away. Lucius looked at his son “Write and remember slytherin or Ravenclaw anything else is unacceptable a Malfoy does not become a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.” He said   
“Yes father.” Draco said   
Lucius squeezed his shoulder and turned following his wife.  
Hermione grabbed his hand “Don’t worry im sure you’ll either get slytherin or Ravenclaw im hoping for Ravenclaw it seems like the best for me.” She said   
“Na you’re a Gryffindor brave and rash and way outspoken.” He said grinning   
“Will your dad let you be friends with me if im a Gryffindor?” she asked, “He really seems to hate Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” She said   
“He’ll be fine he’s not thrilled your Muggleborn, but he knows that more and more muggleborns are born every year and that unless we want to inbreed ourselves into extinction then we need to stop being arrogant jerks and judging people based on blood and not personality.” He said   
Hermione nodded smiling  
Looks like the trains here mia.” Sam said   
Hermione looked and smiled then turned hugging sam kissing his cheek then hugging dean and doing the same stopping at john and raising her arms.  
John picked her up and hugged her tightly “You be sure to write everything hermione jean I want to know everything you understand me?” he asked   
“Of course, johnny.” She said smiling.   
“You have your gun and your knife on you as well as your wand?” he asked   
“Yes, again its all the same places you put them this morning.” She said softly holding onto him.   
“that’s my girl.” He said and kissed her cheek then her forehead   
“You guys will be safe, and I can call anytime right?” she asked staring at him.  
He kissed her head again “Your damn straight you can call anytime at all I’ll always answer, or dean will sweetheart.” He said   
She hugged him tightly leaning into his ear “I love you so much johnny I really do take care of the boys and yourself ok? You die on a hunt and ill bring you back and kill you again same goes for the boys.” she whispered   
He smiled softly   
Dean and sam distracted draco and john kissed her where no one could see. “ That’s my girl.” He whispered then set her down. She grabbed her trunk and smiled “Come on draco lets go find an apartment before the idiots get them all.” She said  
“Ok.” He said and they both took their trunks getting on the train grabbing the first empty compartment they could see and sat down closing the door putting their trunks up after getting an outfit out. “I read my books all day yesterday and I found a cool spell.” She said after silencing the compartment.  
“ oh and what’s the spell?” draco asked   
“Multicorfors magnus.” She said waving her wand over herself and her school outfit and was magically changed into it leaving her muggle clothes laying on the bench beside her. She put her clothes away.  
“That’s a handy spell.” He said   
She grinned “Want me to do it to you?” she asked   
“Sure it’ll save time.” He said   
Hermione pointed her wand at him and repeated the spell “Multicorfors magnus.” And his clothes switched draco grinned and put his clothes up then got out two books and handed one to her and sat beside her and got settled in for the train ride both friends content to read silently.


	3. a whole new world

o0o0o0 Hogwarts, great hall o0o0o0o  
Hermione stood in the group of other children waited to be sorted she looked around at everything the magic in the air around her she breathed deeply she needed to control her emotions and keep her cool. Her dad had taught her how to keep her cool and not let things or people get to her and never let her guard down.  
She searched the staff table looking for an adult she would trust implicitly knowing it wouldn’t be the headmaster or his deputy head mistress. The headmaster was a cracked old fool of a man who’d already irritated her when he showed up on her doorstep with all this but john and the boys and her dad had said to stay out of his way, surely knowing of her knowledge of the supernatural will raise alarms with them.  
The deputy looked as though she’d seen better days but the look between them suggested they may be together and having already made a friend at the train station draco she looked to see him still holding her hand. she looked at the teachers table again catching the eye of a man dressed in black glaring at the headmaster she hummed watching him as the deputy headmistress called students forward to be sorted.   
Hermione snorted, sorted into houses for seven years what were these houses gonna teach her family and friendship. She snorted again she had a family, a family that was now on a different continent than her, she sighed hearing the deputy call her name she looked up.  
“Hermione Singer!” she called   
She sighed and walked up on the podium sitting on the stool she felt eyes watching her but ignored it keeping what dean taught and deemed was a hunters mask.  
She felt the hat lowered on her head and then a voice spoke to her.  
“Ah a Singer a first for a human borne hunter to enter the school as a witch.” a deep voice said in her head   
Knowing not to say anything aloud hermione thought to the hat. ‘How did you know I was a hunter and are you gonna tell the fool with the beard and his pet bitch standing beside us?” she thought  
The hat chuckled “So you sense the lies already you are a smart witch little huntress don’t let the lies in the castle to turn you from your training.” the hat said to her in her mind  
hermione smirked “is there a teacher here I could trust that isn’t under that fools control?” she thought   
“yes, there is Severus Snape” the hat thought. “He lost faith in the headmaster years ago your secrets will be safe with him.”   
“Thank you hat now what house will I be placed in?” hermione thought  
“because of your training and experiences, you too hardened to be a Hufflepuff, your knowledge and thirst of learning rivals that of even Rowena Ravenclaw herself, yet your temper and cunning cuts the house of knowledge out that leaves the house of cunning slytherin and the house of the brave and brashness Gryffindor.” the hat thought.  
Hermione thought over the two houses.  
“which is likely not to betray me? Which house can I survive in even if my knowledge of the supernatural comes out?” she asked  
the hat thought long and hard then spoke, “ likely it would be the slytherin house my dear because the slytherin house is known for its dark knowledge but the purebloods in it protect their own and if you are a Gryffindor it is likely a brash lion will report you to the headmaster as is the head of slytherin house is professor Severus Snape.” The hat thought.  
Hermione thought about it and nodded her assent. “ let’s change history I’ll be the first American hunter Muggleborn witch in slytherin house.” she thought grinning mentally.  
“I like your balls singer you are gonna turn Hogwarts upside down little witch.” he said in her mind then turned to the hall and said   
“Slytherin!” the hat yelled out loud.  
The entire great hall gasped and immediately everyone started talking whispering as hermione stood and marched to the house of the snakes sensing her new head of house now staring at her curiously.  
She sat at the table and immediately came face to face with a dark headed kid that looked like he needed to sneeze.  
“Singer I’ve never heard the name Singer before” he sneered at her  
Hermione raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.  
“And you are?” she asked snidely   
Most of the table groaned when the little bastard stood pumping out his chest, “My name is Vincent Crabbe .” He said proudly  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “ and that’s supposed to mean what to me? I’ve never heard the name Crabbe and don’t much care to hear it now.” She said   
The table snickered along with some of the next table.  
Vincent’s face went red. “ Just wait till my father hears about this you should show respect to your betters Mudblood of all the low-class beings disgracing the great Salazar slytherin.” He sneered  
“Seems to me the only disgrace here is the pompous fatty that makes fun of people cause daddy doesn’t love him enough though I can’t blame you if my last name was Crabbe, I’d hate it to sounds like you have a muggle disease.” She said pretending to make pouty faces at him.  
The entire table and the one next to theirs burst out laughing at the now purple faced Vincent.  
“Why you filthy little mudblood…” he raged on pulling out his wand pointing it at her only to have his wand snatched away by a not happy professor Snape.  
“What is going on here?” he asked hermione looked up at him as Vincent started spouting lies  
“This Filthy mudblood is degrading the name Crabbe and dares to sit at the table of the house of slytherin.” He sneered  
“As if.” Hermione snorted under her breathe. Hearing snickers down the table.  
Snape turned to her, “What is your version miss Singer?” he asked her  
“well Professor I sat down the fat bitch spouts off about how he ain’t ever heard my last name so I asked him who he was he told me and I simply replied I ain’t ever heard the name Crabbe either and I don’t really care to now, he spouted off about telling his daddy and called me a mudblood I’m not sure what a mudblood is but my dad taught me to never back down from a fight unless there’s no possible way to keep it from getting to violent so I responded to the fat bitch because he said I was a disgrace I said the only disgrace I see is the fat idiot that obviously doesn’t get enough love from his daddy and I felt bad for him cause with his name he sounds like he has the muggle disease Crabs he called me a mudblood and pulled his wand.” She said casually  
Snape looked around the table to see most of his slytherin students nodding in agreement with the witch.  
“Your American correct?” he asked her.  
“Yes, sir I am American.” She said   
“See me after the feast in fact wait for me and I’ll walk you to the dungeons I’d like to have a word with you now as for you Vincent I expected better from you rest assured your mother and father will hear about this as well also I’m docking 20 points for the use of the term mudblood and disrespect to a female member of our house we are not Gryffindor’s we respect our other house members.” He said sternly looking at him.  
Vincent bowed his head seeing the rest of the slytherin table glare at him this was not how he expected his first night in the castle to go, he vowed mentally to get her back if its the last thing he did.   
Hermione looked up as the fool with the white beard stood and called for everyone’s attention.  
“Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!” he said cheerfully   
Hermione snorted under her breathe “ cool the coke addiction Old man.”  
Vincent and the rest of the table blanched figuring she’d be pro Dumbledore but seeing the distain on her face for the old fool intrigued them. Vincent’s father would certainly like her despite her blood he’d Just have to Figure out how to get on her good side.  
~~~ a few months later ~~~   
Hermione’s time at Hogwarts was fun and rather exciting learning all these new things and actually making friends with almost everyone she met. It didn’t stop her from calling home every chance she got not many of her fellow Slytherins understood what a phone was but they were all fascinated to know she was calling people all the way in America with just that tiny device.  
Her nightly calls to her family where always good so she never suspected trouble was brewing until she received a call one Saturday afternoon from john that changed everything.  
Hermione sat out by the lake humming along to Metallica dean had loaded her phone with music so she didn’t forget the classics or so he said she was taken completely by surprise when johns ring tone came through the phone he didn’t normally call till almost curfew cause it was the afternoon in America. But she answered anyway happy to talk to her johnny anytime.  
“Hi johnny shouldn’t you be in bed?” she asked   
“Uh yea sweetheart but I wanted to call you before your father did.” He said sounding a little uncertain.  
Hermione frowned sitting up from the tree “Johnny what’s going on why would you want to call me before dad did?” she asked   
“Well sweetheart your dad and I had a bit of a falling out.” He said “And me dean and sammy had to leave your dads house cause he tried to kill me.” He said   
“WHAT?! WHY?!” she yelled drawing attention from a few people around her, draco ran over with some of their friends to check on her but she wasn’t paying them any attention at all.  
“He well… he knows sweetheart about your feelings and that I didn’t stop it and kissed you.” He said   
“ HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” she yelled   
“Mia princess calm down for me ok? Im ok he didn’t hurt me to bad dean and sam got me out before he could.” He said softly  
Hermione took a deep breathe calming herself down. “Johnny how did he find out?” she asked quietly   
“He went through your stuff sweetheart and he read your journal.” He said quietly. Hermione’s lip trembled slightly  
“Its my fault you got hurt?” she whimpered she felt draco wrap an arm around her trying to comfort her.  
“No, no, no baby its not your fault not at all I should have seen it coming its not your fault.” He said softly “I just wanted to let you know it’ll probably be a while before I can see you again.” He said softly.  
Hermione started sniffling “Johnny you promised.” She sniffled trying not cry.  
“I know baby I know my sweet girl but I don’t have a choice bobby can have me arrested.” He said   
Hermione’s tears turned to anger “No,” she said “No are you still in south Dakota?” she asked   
“Yes sweetheart at a motel with dean and sammy just a few miles from the dinner you love.” He said softly  
Meet me at my house I’ll be there in less than 30 minutes.” She said standing and marching her way back to the castle her famous singer temper ready to blow and it was gonna blow all over her father. She marched into the school and too the dungeons.  
“Mia no this is a bad idea.” John said   
“No this is a good idea my father is not going to push you and the boys out of my life I get to choose who I want in my life not him.” She said and swept passed her fellow house mates to the public floo no one in the castle not even the headmaster knew professor snape installed for his snakes. ‘  
“Mia it’ll only be for a couple years till your seventeen then we can be together and he cant stop us,” john said   
“I don’t care you now have five minutes im about to have a talk with my dad.” She said and hung up stepping into the fireplace she threw floo powder in and called out “Singer Auto and Salvage Sioux falls south Dakota!” and disappeared in green flames.  
oO0oO0o  
bobby stood cleaning up the remains of the mess he and john had made when they fought. He knew his little girl wouldn’t be happy when he told her she’d never see john Winchester again but it was for the best that sick bastard had his little girl thinking she was in love with him he was touching his daughter.  
What he didn’t expect was to suddenly go flying into his bookcase in the living room he looked around for a threat but only saw his daughter there looking like a bit of an avenging angel. She looked pissed and he bet that john had called her and told her what happened.  
“Now hermione just listen to me its for the best I did this for you he was using you.” Bobby said   
“Shut up.” She growled her magic swirling around her.  
“ hermione please I’m your dad I only want whats best for you.” He said   
“I SAID SHUT UP!” she yelled “YOU HAD NO RIGHT GOING THROUGH MY JOURNAL! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HURT JOHN! I WAS THE ONE WITH THE CRUSH IM THE ONE THAT STARTED IT AND ALL HE’S DONE IS KISS ME!” she yelled.  
“mia think about this hes old enough to be your fat….” He groaned as she magically threw a book at him  
“YOU DON’T GET OT CALL ME MIA ANYMORE! YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY AND HURT MY JOHNNY!” she screamed  
Bobby frowned “Young lady I am your father you will do as I sa….” He trailed off choking this time as hermione magically choked him her eyes dark with anger at him. Bobby held his throat clawing at the invisible hands choking him.  
“SHUT UP! IM SO DONE WITH YOU! YOU PLAY MY FATHER WHEN ITS COMFORTABLE FOR YOU WHEN REALLY JOHN AND THE BOYS DID MOST OF MY RAISING!” she yelled  
He choked again clawing at his throat and then suddenly it was gone he looked up to see john Winchester in his living room holding his daughter close whispering in her ear. He stood dusting himself off, “ get away from my daughter.” He growled.  
Hermione turned and glared at him and bobby actually shrank back. He watched as his daughter curled into johns chest and held onto him talking her voice now full of tears. “You can’t leave me I need you and the boys.” She sniffled  
John held her close kissing her head sadly “I don’t want to sweetheart im sorry.” He whispered  
She shook her head stubbornly and looked at her father “You will never see me again mark my words father im through with you, you should have never went through my personal things im going to pack then im leaving for good.” She growled her pain shinning as she ran upstairs.  
John watched her go and looked at bobby he glared at him “Are you happy now? Not only have you lost sam and dean but you just lost yourself your daughter as well I told you to leave her things alone.” He said   
Bobby spat at him “Fuck you Winchester you’re a sick fuck first you do this to your son and now what now your bored so you do the same to an innocent little girl? Mary would be ashamed of you.” He snarled  
John shook his head “I’ll be sure to take care of your daughter when she’s home for the summer and don’t bother calling the police we both know sheriff mills already believes she’d be better off with me.” He said   
Bobby pulled a gun but yelled in pain as it became ref hot, sizzling in his hands he dropped it looking at his now burned hand he looked at the stairs and saw his daughter with a huge trunk full of items and a evil glint in her eyes.   
“Think im gonna let you hurt my johnny? Think again asshole.” She said and walked to johns side “Will you take my trunk johnny? I have to go back to school but I have enough already there and you and the boys are who I want to stay with during the holidays.’ She said   
“Of course, my love I’ll see you at Christmas.” He said and kissed her head turning leaving father and daughter alone. Hermione turned to her father her face darkening.   
“I never want to hear from you again.” She said and raised her wand “ Im glad I went ahead and got books for all seven years and have been reading I’ve learned some handy spells like this one.” She said “Obliviate.” She said wiping his memories of her she watched as her pictures disappeared leaving him confused she waved her wand one more time “ confundus.” She said and then stepped into the fire place calling out the slytherin dorms and she disappeared into the flames.


	4. summer love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does have underage sex and it is marked before and after the scene happens please if you dont like this sort of thing do not read it skip over it

Hermione’s life went on and she rarely thought about her father, not having to worry about him hurting john felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. John hadn’t been happy when she told him what she did to bobby but she explained it was the best he didn’t know she existed at all because he could pull her out of her school in spite for her sticking up for john and leaving and john knew she was right so he let it go and told her whatever made her happy was good enough for him. The months passed and hermione found herself settling into a routine going to classes making friends and calling her boys at night before she went to bed at night.  
She shocked herself by being the first slytherin to make friends with a Gryffindor. She became good friends with harry potter the only problem was he hated her friend draco and draco hated him just as much if not more so she was caught between them but having friends after a long life of being made fun of meant she wasn’t just gonna let one go because they were prats to each other though harry didn’t know near as much as draco did about her home life he knew enough.  
Finally, the end of the first year came but it came with a bang that ended up having her and harry and ron weasely in the infirmary even after all the students had left. They had to save the school though it was the only way none of the adults would have listened and even though they should have they didn’t get In trouble they actually got rewarded.  
Well they got rewarded by the head master hermione’s head of house punished her as he saw fit privately after speaking with her boys. Hermione knew she was In big trouble when she got home, she had called her boys and told them what happened with Professor Snape standing beside her making sure she told them everything.  
The anger in johns voice was enough for hermione to dread to go home which is what she was doing today.  
Mcgonagall and Dumbledore each took harry and ron home a few minutes earlier and now Professor Snape was taking her home. Her head of house had not been happy she’d done this hence why he made her call her family and tell them. But he had told her he was proud she managed to help bring positive light on slytherin house.  
They appeared in front of an old house that looked like it had seen better days and hermione saw johns truck as well as the impala. She swallowed knowing she was gonna be yelled at by all three men. She sighed and walked forward opening the door Professor Snape following her. When she stepped in the house, she saw all three men look up and then she was swept into johns arms and he held her to his chest.  
“Your ok…” he said gently holding her tightly  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him “ im ok johnny I didn’t really get hurt just sprang my ankle and bumped my head that’s it.” She whispered softly  
Snape snorted  
“And magically drained yourself fighting a grown wizard with more than forty years on you.” He said not letting her get away with anything.  
What?!” sam and dean said both standing, john crushed her to his chest. Hermione sighed and held on to him.  
“Thank you for bringing her home.” John said to Snape  
“Of course, I look after my snakes especially my reckless ones.” He said and gave hermione a look that reminded her she was on probation with her head of house next year.  
She squirmed out of johns arms and moved hugging her head of house. “Thank you for coming to save us.” She whispered  
No longer being around potter or weasley he let his demeaner soften and he patted her shoulder gently “You were sorted into the house of snakes my house I watch out for those in my house.” He said, “I will see you September 1st.”  
She smiled and nodded letting him go, Snape disappeared.  
She turned sheepishly to her boys to find all three had their arms crossed at her, her face fell knowing she’d upset them hurt her bad and her lip trembled.  
“What is your punishment at school?” john asked  
“Well my head of house put me on probation all next year with nightly detentions with him until Christmas break and he did what john told him to.” She said rubbing her backside.  
“Good you know better than putting yourself in danger like that hermione jean.” He said  
She nodded looking down. “ how long am I grounded?” she asked  
John looked at his boys and they nodded “your not grounded you’ll be sort of grounded at school anyway with your head of house.” He said  
She looked up shocked then swallowed “D… does that mean...” she trailed off  
John nodded and sat on the edge of he bed “Your getting another spanking.” He said “you’ll get a spanking everyday for a week that’s your punishment from us.”  
Hermione nodded quietly “OK.”  
“Come here and bend over my lap.” He said  
She walked over and did as told. John flipped her skirt up and tugged her cotton panties down bellow her ass. Dean handed him the paddle and he and sam left the room.  
“Im sorry johnny.” She whispered  
“I know you are princess, but you know better I bet your friends are getting the same thing you are. I hate doing this but im giving your 15 swats a day ok?” he said  
Hermione sniffed nodded and john warmed her up with a few swats 5 to warm up then ten more to actually spank her. Hermione was sniffling by the end. John pulled her panties back up and pulled her in his arms holding her.  
“Do you know what would happen if we lost you? We’d never be the same I doubt we’d make it you mean so much to us hermione especially to me baby.” He said softly  
Hermione curled into him “I’m sorry johnny really I am.” She said smally  
John held her close to him “I love you hermione jean.” He whispered  
“I love you too.” She whispered yawning sleepily  
John laid back on the couch with her in his arms “ sleep mia johnny’s got you.” He whispered.  
Hermione fell asleep 

~ a few weeks later~  
Hermione slept every night with john and dean except the nights he and dean had sex then she slept in Sam’s bed with him. She helped sam with research as john and dean did all the hunting in every town, they went to they still had that one house that Snape had taken hermione to so that they had a stable place for her to have an address at school.  
One-night sam and dean had gone out to a bar, so she was home alone with john. She researched catching up on her hunter training though she was sure she’d be forty before she ever saw an actual hunt.  
She and john went to bed knowing the boys would likely not be back till very early in the morning because john had told them if they drive drunk they where going over his knee grown or not john would still spank them if they did something that stupid. Hermione crawled into bed and she curled around his side laying her head on his shoulder.  
John rubbed her back gently. Hermione smiled softly she curled into john tightly.  
“ what’s on your mind baby?” he asked softly though she had been home for weeks they still talked about the incident at school hermione had nightmares now of the man known as lord Voldemort and it helped when john or dean or sam talked with her about it.  
“I don’t want to sleep im scared I’ll see him again johnny.” She whispered.  
John held her tightly. “He cant get you baby.” He whispered softly “ johnny won’t let him.”  
She smiled softly. “I know you won’t” she whispered looking up at him.  
John leaned down and kissed her deeply smiling feeling her relax as they kissed. He’d never taken it beyond kissing he was convince she wasn’t ready but hermione had a plan she’d talked to dean and they come up with a plan for her to be alone with john tonight and hopefully get him to go farther she knew on any hunt she could lose her hunters and she didn’t want to lose john without giving him this part of her she didn’t want anyone else to have this.  
John went to pull back as usual but hermione followed him straddling his waist she kissed him deeply.  
“mmm mia baby slow down.” He whispered pulling back looking up at her. Hermione shook her head kissing his chest she hoped he wouldn’t push her away when she made it clear what she wanted. She kissed down his stomach and felt him harden against her stomach as she kissed lower. John groaned lowly trying to pull her back up but failing as she snuck her way down kissing over his boxers, she began pulling them down but then john grabbed her and pulled her up laying her beside him.  
She looked a little hurt and john felt bad.  
“Mia you’re not ready for this.” He said gently  
She started tearing up and john sighed hating making her cry, but it was necessary she wasn’t ready for that step or that’s what he kept telling himself in his head.  
“Johnny please I’m ready I promise.” She whispered  
“No hermione you’re not I made the mistake of taking dean to soon I wont make that mistake with you too we are going to wait till your 15.” He said  
Hermione jumped out of bed and ran in Sam’s room she didn’t want to be in the same room as him when he just rejected her again. The good thing about being American is she didn’t have the trace so she could do magic outside of school and she did she locked sams door magically and threw herself on the bed crying.  
John sighed listening to her crying down the hall he felt awful he wanted her lord knows he did but he didn’t believe she was ready. He laid there unknowing that she had planned everything that night to be alone with him.  
~ the next morning ~  
Sam and dean walked in the house perfectly happy laughing and teasing each other only for it to disappear as they took in their fathers sad resigned look. He looked like death warmed over, he like he hadn’t slept a wink and it only took a second for the boys to hear the sniffles coming from sams room to put the pieces together and both men groaned.  
“You are a freaking moron.” Dean said to john  
John looked up “How am I a moron?” he asked  
“You rejected her didn’t you?” he said crossing his arms as sam ran to his room and tried to get hermione to let him in.  
“She isn’t ready.” He said quietly.  
Dean shook his head and smacked the back of johns who groaned and rubbed his head looking at dean glaring. Dean glared at him right back “She’s been planning last night for weeks john, why do you think sam and I went out before dinner she was trying to do something special with you.” He said  
John looked at him dumbfounded. “She’s been planning this?” he said  
“Duh that’s why she made that special dinner and asked me and sammy to get lost she wanted a night just you two because she wanted to be with you, and you mucked it all up and broke her heart rejecting her.” He said  
John winced looking down now feeling ten times worse his girl had made that dinner and planned a night with him that she thought would make it special to give him that part of her and he screwed it all up.  
Dean rubbed his face “You gotta fix this that girl loves you more than anything john.” He said  
“I know.” He whispered quietly  
“Go you’ve got a shit ton of groveling to do.” He said.  
John nodded quietly standing he walked to sams room hearing his youngest son comfort hermione who had cried all night long after he said no.  
John peaked in and for the first time he noticed the night gown she wore was a lot more sexual than what she normally wore and he swallowed so sure she wasn’t ready he didn’t even notice she’d dressed up for him and made him a special dinner and planned their night together, he felt like a horses ass.  
Sam looked up and glared at his father holding hermione close to him. John didn’t even chastise him he felt like a horses ass and deserved his sons glare as well as deans lecture.  
He bent down in front of them and put a hand on hermione’s leg. She froze sniffing and peaked up from where she had her head buried in sams neck.  
“What do you want?” she whispered  
“I’m so sorry baby I was so lost in my own head I didn’t realize you had planned everything out im so fucking sorry I hurt you.” He whispered looking at her.  
She sniffled quietly “I wanted to john I was more than ready I wanted you to have that part of me.” She whispered.  
“I feel like this biggest horses ass on the planet right now baby I’m so sorry let me make it up to you.” He whispered softly  
She curled into sam and johns heart shattered a little more. “I… I don’t know.” She whispered  
John closed his eyes that stung like a bitch.  
“ Please baby girl let johnny make it up to you.” He whispered softly “I love you so much baby I just didn’t want to push you to soon.”  
She thought about it then moved and curled into his chest putting her arms around him closing her eyes his heart still hurt but it hurt a little bit less now that she let him hold her. He picked her up and carried her into his room so they could have alone time with her.  
Hermione held onto him tightly her heart still hurt a little, but it wasn’t as bad as last night.  
~ underage Lemon ~  
John laid her on the bed and leaned over her he leaned down and kissed her gently. Hermione close her eyes kissing him back wrapping her arms around him.  
John kissed down her neck and pulled the gown off glad it was lose enough to come off without a fight he pulled his own clothes off and kisses down her chest taking a moment to worship her still growing breasts.  
Hermione moaned softly  
He looked up at her and kissed her deeply grabbing a condom out of his drawer he opened it pulling it on. He pulled back his hands roaming over her making her groan softly and arch into him.  
He smiled gently laid them back over the bed hovering over her “I love you baby girl.” He whispered softly  
“I love you too johnny so much.” She whispered softly  
He smiled and lined up with her “Hold on tight baby this is gonna hurt at first.” He whispered  
She nodded and held onto him john pushed gently entering her slowly. Hermione winced a little but still stared at him. John stopped when he felt her natural barrier, he kissed her to distract her and pulled back a little then pushed past the barrier. Hermione gasped painfully against johns lips gripping his shoulders.  
John kissed her rougher pausing as he slid in fully so she could get used to the intrusion of him being inside her. Hermione kissed him back moaning into the kiss she moved a little then nodded at him telling him he could move.  
John began to move measuring her responses as he moved inside her he saw her face lose the pained look and take on a new look of pleasure as her moans picked up and she began to move with him encouraging him to go faster.  
She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could moaning her head going back. John moved faster holding her hips as he moved watching her moan and plead with every thrust for more.  
John knew it wouldn’t be long till he came the sight of his baby losing herself to his touch was making it incredibly hard not to blow his load right there, but she came first just like dean his babies came first every time no matter what.  
Hermione moaned feeling a fire in her abdomen and a tension she knew subconsciously what this meant she was about to come to her end and experience her first orgasm ever. John moved harder watching her moan loudly.  
“Come for me baby.” He said  
She moaned loudly and came hard panting. John groaned coming filling the condom, they collapsed beside each other panting.  
~ end of lemon ~


	5. year 2

The rest of the summer passed without incident hermione still slept with sam sometimes but only when dean and john wanted a night alone. They moved and did what they had to till it came time to get hermione’s school supplies but this time she just had them owl ordered to her it saved everyone a lot of time and energy. The boys all lectured her about this year told her they didn’t want to hear about one toe being out of line.   
She nodded and listened to each lecture promising each of her boys that she wouldn’t put herself in danger this year. They had a small birthday party for her since her birthday would happen while she was at school. Hermione was actually excited to be going back to school and see her friends.  
Waving goodbye to her boys on the platform she rushed into the train and quickly found Draco’s compartment she saw a few of her fellow Slytherins but didn’t bother with them she jumped up sitting by her best friend she hugged him and draco hugged her back.  
“Its good to see your ok mia what where you thinking following those bumbling idiots around like that?” he asked   
“Had to make sure they didn’t get themselves killed now didn’t i?” she asked  
He snickered along with the other Slytherins.  
They settled into the ride and hermione leaned against draco as he explained the book he was reading to then they both read it silently. Hermione waited to see the boys but when they never showed up she figured they weren’t aloud to talk to her anymore.

Oo0o0o0o  
Hermione frowned something wasn’t right the boys weren’t at the feast either. She tried not to let it bother her and focus on her food but as time went on she got more and more worried she noticed her head of house wasn’t at dinner either but that was normal sometimes he just couldn’t leave his potions or preferred to eat alone. What shocked her was when professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall jumped up leaving the feast she hoped the boys were ok.  
It wasn’t until the next morning she heard from them she saw them at breakfast and marched over to the tale not caring about her house being different she sat across from them.  
The boys looked up and smiled at her “Hey mione.” “hey mia.” They said but there smiles dropped when they saw her frown   
“Just what the bloody hell happened to you two?” she asked   
They both shared a look then looked back at her “we um we crashed dads flying car into the whompimg willow.” Ron whispered  
Hermione’s eyes widened and it took everything in her not to scream what at her two friends. But she held her tongue. “ why the hell where you driving your fathers car and not on the fucking train?” she whispered  
“The barrier wouldn’t let us through we couldn’t get to the train.” Harry whispered  
“and you two idiots didn’t think to wait for rons parents?” she hissed both boys winced they knew she’d be angry, but they knew better than to hide it from her it’ll be all over school soon.  
“We know it was stupid, but we didn’t think and then we lost control when we were landing and the whomping willow was just there.” Ron said   
Hermione shook her head “your both morons.” She hissed and stood going back to her table not wanting to talk to them any longer she sat by draco and fixed herself a plate ignoring all the questions eating.  
Hermione didn’t speak to either boy for two weeks she went on with her school work and did her detentions from her head of house it wasn’t until the first attack did, she talk to them.  
Hermione sat outside when the boys sat beside her she looked at them “Do you think the teachers will find this thing before a student is taken?” she asked them.  
“I hope so.” Harry said quietly   
Hermione rubbed her friends back “We know it wasn’t you harry it couldn’t have been right Ronald?”  
“Of course, mate there’s no way it was you.” Ron said   
Hermione rolled her eyes at ron and hugged harry, don’t worry harry everything will be ok.” She said   
But it wasn’t a couple months went by and students started to be petrified the school was on the verge of closing and hermione was scared this thing was attacking muggleborns and she was one, she made sure to never leave her common room without one of her friends. But today she had to go to the library to return a book before she was late and she borrowed a mirror from Penelope clearwater a prefect Ravenclaw and both girls used the mirror to ease their way around the corners once safely in the library they did what they had to returned the book and hermione did a little research like she would if it had been a hunt finishing up just an hour before the first quidditch match of the season hermione clutched the paper in her hands once again using the mirror but she froze as they rounded the corner to the dungeons and her eyes met a pair of glowing yellow eyes and everything went dark.

0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione groaned softly as everything came back in focus and she blinked around she saw her head of house as well as the headmaster and professor Mcgonagall.   
She blinked they all seemed relieved when she opened her eyes and looked at them. “Hermione my dear how are you feeling?” Dumbledore asked her.  
“Really stiff and thirsty.” She said hoarsely   
Mcgonagall quickly went and got her some water  
“I was petrified wasn’t i?” she whispered as she was handed the water and she sipped it her head of house helping her since her hands were shaking slightly.  
“Yes, hermione young Penelope thankfully was able to get madam princes attention. You’ve been petrified for two months.” Dumbledore told her  
Her eyes widened “t…two months?” she whispered and looked at her head of house “Don’t worry they know I made a trip and told them in person.” He said   
She swallowed finishing off the water.  
“It seems though once again you helped Mr. Potter save the school.” Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling hermione looked at him. “How did I do that professor?” she asked  
“Your research young Mr. potter found it in your hand, and he saved the school once again you three saved the day.” He said   
“I… I was going to give that to Professor Snape I swear I had no intention of going off and playing hero.” She whispered  
“We know hermione you aren’t in trouble.” Snape said gently  
“As soon as Madam Pomphrey clears you, you may join us for the leaving feast.” Dumbledore said   
Hermione nodded and looked to Professor Snape he pressed her small silver phone into her hand “Go on we’ll give you some privacy.” He said and the professors left Snape closing the curtains she could hear him tell the school healer to give her a second.  
Hermione dialed johns number quickly and pressed it to her ear.  
John picked up on the second ring “Is there news about our girl Severus?” he asked quickly and hermione guessed they had corresponded regularly while she was petrified.   
“Johnny.” She said   
John sobbed in relief.  
“Mia baby your ok.” He said   
“Yea johnny im ok I promise I didn’t go looking for this I was just returning a book to madam prince before it was late.” She said   
“I know baby I know your head of house told us what happened we’ve been so worried.” He said.  
She smiled watery “I love you johnny I’ll see you tomorrow evening, and I’ve got to let he school nurse give me a check up then I’ll see you as soon as possible I might ask Professor Snape to bring me home tonight I miss my boys.” She said   
“we miss you too baby.” He said softly ‘You be sure to get home as soon as you can cause you aren’t getting out of my sight for a while you hear me young lady” he said  
Hermione giggled “I love you johnny.” She said  
“I love you too mia.” He said   
Hermione smiled and hung up just as the school nurse walked in and gave her a brief smile.  
“Lets get you out of here.” She said   
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione ran into the great hall and was immediately surrounded by harry ron and draco all three boys hugging her tightly before draco drug her over to the slytherin table and the rest of her fellow house mates smiling at her and patting her back.  
Dumbledore got up and did his thing once again he awarded points to her harry and ron, but this time Gryffindor won the house cup. The feast ended on a high note as harry hugged Hagrid when he returned.


	6. summer loss third year fears

Once again instead of taking the train home like the other students her head of house escorted her home back to the same house and hermione was nearly bouncing in excitement she saw both vehicles and this time she didn’t hesitate she yanked the door open and ran in jumping into the nearest mans arms which happens to be Sam.  
For a moment they’re all shocked but sam quickly recovers and hugged her tightly to his chest the other two immediately stopping what they’re doing and surrounding her and sam till its one big group hug and hermione smiled instantly feeling better being with her boys, being petrified had scared her more than she had let on to her friends and now she was home nothing could ruin this right? Wrong.  
A throat cleared and the Winchester boys looked towards the kitchen entryway warningly hermione turned and almost fainted at the sight of her father.  
Bobby looked at them “Look who the cat drug in.” he said   
Hermione looked at her boys and moved to john staying halfway behind him this past school year had made her afraid and she wasn’t as confident as she normally was and the fact her father knew who she was didn’t bode well for her.  
“What nothing to say to your old man after you try to wipe his memories of you so you can run off with a man old enough to be your father?” he said his voice slightly different setting off warning bells in hermione’s mind she knew her boys hadn’t noticed it. It was very slight, and she only caught it cause he was her father.  
“Bobby.” Dean said warningly  
Bobby rolled his eyes “Right watch my tone and mouth.” He said rolling his eyes moving closer. Hermione darted out around them and hid behind her head of house who was still there his wand had come out at the sight of an unfamiliar man and his hand was now twitching as he watched his snake hide behind him.  
Bobby watched her “What do you think im gonna hurt my own daughter?” he said and put a hand to his chest “I’m hurt hermione.” He said   
“Stay away from me.” She said   
“Is that any way to speak to your old man young lady?” he said   
She looked at sam, dean, and john to see them watching her reaction to bobby hermione hid more behind Snape and Snape’s stance got more protective.  
“How do you know who I am?” she demanded snakingly putting it together that this wasn’t her father at all there’s only one way to undo the obliviate curse and she hadn’t done it.  
“Your head master he came to tell me you where petrified and was quite shocked I didn’t know who you where he restored my memories.” Bobby said easily walking towards her.  
Severus raised his wand pointing it at bobby’s face “Easy now she is still in my care until I decide to leave one wrong move and I will kill you.” He said   
“Your gonna keep me away from my daughter?” he said tauntingly  
“Bobby damnit cool it he can kill you with words that’s it now why is hermione so afraid of you.” Sam said.  
Hermione looked at her boys “You can’t see it?” she asked   
All three of them shook their heads at her.  
“That’s not dad guys that’s a freaking ghoul.” She said   
All three men pull out their blades and moved to stand by Severus in front of hermione. Hermione stayed close to her potions professor. Severus squared his shoulders “How do you kill this thing?” he asked  
Bobby stared at them.  
“Beheading.” Hermione told him trying to hold it together.  
“diffindo.” He said and severed the head from the body and watched it fall to the ground he felt the back of his robes dampened and he turned to see hermione crying he looked to the other three men for an explanation.  
All three men looked somber.  
“A ghoul can only take the shape of the last victims flesh they consumed.” John said tiredly.   
Hermione let out a sob had she wanted her dad not to know who she was yes but only till she was 17 and he could no longer legally do anything about her and john being together and now she knew he was dead she just wanted her daddy back.  
Severus winced sadly and pulled his snake in his arms rubbing her back gently he held her close and sighed he waved his wand over the remains 0f the ghoul and made them disappear. Then he moved and handed her to john who pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder clinging to him.  
“Regretfully I must return to Hogwarts but if my snake needs anything do not hesitate to get ahold of me.” He said.  
The three men nodded, and the potions master disappeared.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione didn’t do much that summer just grieved for her father, the boys didn’t hunt they all stayed with her and regularly Severus would make an appearance to check on her, he’d make her get up and do things and talk to her there was many times he couldn’t show up. The boys where grateful she had a someone outside of them who cared for her, they knew she had friends, but they were glad that they had another adult at that school they knew they could trust.  
Hermione sat on the couch with dean snuggled into his side her boys and her head of house had been getting her to heal as best they could like sam she hadn’t known her mother much when she died so it didn’t hurt that bad not having her cause she had never had her outside of pictures from her father she wouldn’t even know what her mother looked like she had died when she was three.  
She looked up as john walked in the room but surprisingly it wasn’t just Severus, he walked in with but draco too and in the month and half of summer since she’d seen her friend, he’d had a growth spurt and had stopped putting gel in his hair. She liked it I made his hair look more like Harrys. She got up and met him half-way hugging him.  
Draco hugged her back gently “Severus brought me thought you could use someone to hang out with besides a bunch of old farts.” He joked   
Hey!” said three irritated men Severus just smirked at his god son.  
Hermione giggled and her boys relaxed hearing her giggle for the first time that summer made them smile. Draco pulled her to the table and pulled out a chess set.   
“Game of wizarding chess before we do a little summer homework?” he asked  
“Sure.” She said and sat down and helped him set it up.   
The men smiled at the two teens as they played their game they sat down, and john looked at his sons and nodded to the small kitchen and the four men walked in there.  
“Severus came to warn us there’s been a break out at the wizarding prison a mass murderer known as Sirius Black has escaped and no one knows where he is but he is possibly after hermione’s friend harry potter he was the one that sold the potters out to the dark lord 12 years ago.” John said.  
“So much for the safest place on earth.” Dean snorted  
John and sam gave him and look and Severus raised an eyebrow at him.   
“What its true that crackpot old fool told us that she would be in the safest place in the world and so far she’s faced possessed teachers done things that would make most grown men and women shake in fear and she’s been petrified now an adult dark wizard has escaped and has a hard on to hurt one of her friends and with the way Hermine was raised she’d gonna be right there beside the kid.” Dean said  
“He’s got a point.” Sam said.  
John rubbed his face tiredly looking at Severus “Tell them what you told me Severus.” He said rubbing his face quietly.  
“Hermione is a Muggleborn therefore she has a magical guardian set up for her as it is the same for all muggleborns and only their magical guardian can pull them from school.” He said   
The boys started at him then their father. John nodded quietly “All muggleborns have the same guardian…” the boys faces Hardened in realization. without john even saying it.  
“Dumbledore.” Dean said now pissed off  
Severus nodded to them “I’ve petitioned the ministry for magical custody of Miss. Singer but im being blocked by the headmasters goons at every turn I’ve spun it that since she is a slytherin and not a Gryffindor it would make more sense that her head of house had custody incase the head master is unable to make any such decisions Minerva is the deputy and head of Gryffindor so her word carries as much weight as Dumbledore’s does so the muggleborns in Gryffindor are legally her charges but Pomona and fillius the other heads are too far up Dumbledore’s ass to take control of the muggleborns in their houses hermione is the first Muggleborn in slytherin she’s rather special having made such a feat the head master is reluctant to relinquish his control over her.” He said   
“Hermione ain’t someone to be controlled Severus.” Dean said “Is there anything we can do to sneak control away from him?” he asked   
“I’m working on it, I’ve talked to Draco’s father and spun it that I don’t want the old bastard to have control over my snakes and her being slytherin and his sons best friend allows Lucius to overlook her blood and help me.” He said   
The men nodded and dean wrapped an arm around john’s waist and Severus cracked a smile he hadn’t seen a couple more in love than lily and James though he knew hermione was also with john and it was just as strong of a bond there was something between the two men that was rare. People had thought he was in love with lily but to be honest he was just friends with her she was his best friend and after she married James and he saw for himself their bond she became his sister.  
He didn’t hate James and he was hard on harry because he had potential and he wanted to push him to it get him out from under the bastards feet and get him to rise to his full potential because the dark lord will stop at nothing till he’s dead he failed his sister he was not gonna fail her son.  
The men heard Draco’s groan of defeat her hermione’s giggle and they assumed hermione had beat draco in wizarding chess. The chuckled and moved back to the living room seeing draco pout hermione grin at him holding her hand out.   
He grumbled and handed her a bag of sweets and the sight had the grown ups snickering. “Playing him for candy hermione?” dean chuckled.  
“I didn’t feel right taking his money again, so I took his sweets.” She said smirking.  
The boys laughed and Severus smirked at his godson. “Are you ever gonna learn not to dare her?” he asked  
Draco grumbled.  
Hermione stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a red lollipop opening it she started sucking on it. Dean reached behind her and stuck his hand in pulling out a white feather looking piece of candy he looked at the wizards in the room and they chuckled.   
“Sugar quill hermione’s favorite all these are her favorite candy I learned never bring candy around her that she don’t like she always ends up with it.” Draco said   
Dean opened it and tried it looking at her “It’s good im stealing this one sweet heart.” He said   
She rolled her eyes and looked through the bag then smirked “Johnny, sammy I got something for you to try.” she said  
They looked at her and walked over she placed a bean in their hands “berrty bots every flavored jelly beans.” She said and they both nodded missing the smirks Severus and Draco sported but dean didn’t he watched john and Sam’s reactions and wasn’t disappointed when they both started spitting the candy out making the three magical beings laugh as they wiped their mouths out making gagging noises.  
“What was it?” dean asked   
Hermione slipped one in his hand and he looked at it then her and tried it “Mm cherry.” He said   
Sam and john looked at him  
“cherry? Mine tasted like vomit.” John said   
“Mine tasted like earwax.” Sam said  
“That’s cause they where when the box says every flavor, they mean every flavor known to man.” Draco said  
Hermione still hadn’t stopped laughing holding onto deans arm they smiled at their girl she looked at sam and john “That’s for eating my cookies.” She said   
They rolled their eyes. Glad she was finally acting like herself again.  
0o0o0o0o0o0   
Hermione enjoyed her summers and she enjoyed her schooling sometimes she wished she had more time with her boys but learning magic and being with her friends made her happy. When she went back to school she had still been a little somber over her father and draco had taken the high road and grudgingly explained to the two Gryffindor’s she hadn’t been ignoring them that summer she had just lost her father and it only saw her friend’s come together to support her.  
None of them dared to treat her any differently after she had hexed ron in defense against the dark arts for treating her like a fragile piece of glass she hated it.   
ron had been teetering around her like she’d break at any moment and she’d finally snapped on the second day of lessons about boggarts when ron told her he’d take care of her boggart if she needed him to.  
Just to prove a point after she hexed him she moved to the front of the class and faced the boggart head on determined to prove she wasn’t weak.  
The creature had shifted and turned for a good five minutes before it finally settled on the forms of her boys making her frown as well as draco who knew who the men where.   
She watched as a man with yellow eyes appeared and snapped johns neck she let a scream out and fell to her knees and it became worse as the boggart sam and dean turn to her and started yelling at her calling her freak and saying it was her fault then the yellowed eyed man forced sam to kill dean and she sobbed harder begging him not to kill sam  
the man laughed cruelly and instead he bled in sams mouth until sams eyes went yellow and he pointed a gun at her by this time she had replaced grief with anger and pulled out her wand screaming ridiculous as loud as she could and the yellow eyed man and sam became clown jack in the boxes  
However, no one in the class laughed draco harry and ron ran to her and professor lupin had dismissed the class immediately and had Floo called her head of house and the headmaster.  
Hermione sobbed into Draco’s shoulder as harry and ron rubbed her back draco whispered it wasn’t real soothingly in her ear.  
Both Snape and Dumbledore rushed into the classroom and snape moved knocking both harry and ron out of the way pulling his snake close to him and looked at draco for explanation while harry ron and Remus explained it to Dumbledore.  
“Just look in my mind.” Draco whispered quietly   
He nodded and did as requested, draco played the events back and snape paled slightly holding hermione close to him he made a copy of Draco’s memories and he lifted her up and carried her out of the classroom ignoring the old fool of a headmaster. He carried her to his private chambers and laid her down.  
Snape Floo called the Winchesters and opened the network going through and bringing them into Hogwarts, all three men were worried Severus had just said they were needed and hadn’t explained he lead them to his private bed chambers, and they saw hermione laying on the bed crying.   
John moved first and pulled his girl in his arms hermione took a deep breathe immediately smelling johns worn leather gun powder and whiskey scent she clutched him to her sobbing again.  
Hermione cried herself to sleep in johns arms and even in her sleep refused to let go when sam and dean got close even in her sleep her hand shot out and pulled them to her till the three men surrounded her.  
They looked to Severus for answers he gave them a grimace “They were learning about boggarts in DADA today boggarts are creatures that take the form of the thing you fear most but they aren’t harmful a simple charm can dispel them into something funny, hermione faced her boggart today as a way to prove to her idiot friend she wasn’t as breakable as he had been treating her.” He explained and he pulled out a pensive pouring the memories into the basin and cast a spell projecting those memories.  
The three Winchester men watched as hermione hexed her friend then marched to the front of the class determined to prove she wasn’t fragile. They watched as the boggart shifted and turned and when they saw themselves, they frowned in confusion seeing their girl frown too.  
they watched on and as the scene played out they all paled significantly and once it was over they were all staring at their girl sadly this mission to kill the demon that had killed both mary and sams girlfriend and had done what he had to sam had all affected them but they hadn’t realized it had affected their girl as well most kids her age should be worried about spiders and school work but she was plagued with nightmares about that bastard. She had lost so much, and her greatest fear was losing them to that bastard.  
Sam and dean both put a hand on her shoulder as john continued to hold her to his chest their anger at the thing that had caused their family so much grief had just skyrocketed, he was affecting their girl and that wasn’t acceptable.


	7. innocence discovered

Hermione had woken up and blushed realizing that one: she was in her head of houses bed room and, two: her boys now knew her deepest fears. she was pleased she was still surrounded by them their mixed scents combined with them either holding her or having a hand on her made her able to concentrate on the fact her boggart hadn’t been the real thing and they were still there for her.  
Hermione snuggled into johns hold alerting all three men that she was awake they each kissed her head. She knew they’d want to talk about it, but she didn’t want to.   
She just wanted to relax in her boys arms and not let the memory of her boggart fail get to her she had done it in a brash moment to prove she wasn’t as fragile as everyone at school treated her as, only to be faced with something much worse than the knowledge of her father’s demise. The thought of losing her boys frightened her more than she wanted to let on.  
John always told her that he and the boys didn’t know what they would do if something had happened to her, that they wouldn’t make it, truth is she wouldn’t make it without her boys the thought of losing any of them made her not want to live. She was convinced if she ever lost all her boys she wouldn’t hesitate before killing herself and being a witch, it made it very easy to complete the deed if that should ever actually happen.  
She felt john tighten his arms around her and knew he was thinking about something probably her worst fear or maybe it was losing his son’s to that yellow eyed son of a bitch she couldn’t take the grief that clouded his face. She crawled up in his arms and buried her head in his neck breaking his concentration as she moved.   
John looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her head holding her close he didn’t say anything just rubbed her back. Outside she could hear her head of house and headmaster arguing about something she wasn’t sure what, but her headmaster sounded livid and her head of house sounded smug and happy.  
“You know we need to talk about this mia.” Sam said breaking the silence.  
Hermione sighed and shook her head “No, we don’t sammy we don’t need to talk about this ever because its not real.” She said  
John rubbed her back gently  
“Yes, we do Severus showed us the memory hermione we need to talk about this if its truly your biggest fear than it is real it just hasn’t happened and its not going to happen ever but its still real because you fear it.” Dean said   
Hermione sniffled “I… I can’t stand if he takes you three from me your all I have.” She whimpered.  
John squeezed her gently and sam and dean both squeezed her shoulders.  
“We are not going anywhere that bastard is never going to take us away from you we are going to end him before he takes away anyone else, we love.” John said firmly.  
Sam and dean both nodded in agreement with john the rarity of this happening was little to none as far as the men were concerned, they weren’t going to allow this son of a bitch hurt their girl in any form.  
“Promise?” she whimpered quietly.  
“We promise baby.” John said softly we are never going anywhere your stuck with us till were all old and grey and annoying you.” He said   
Hermione giggled.  
The three men grinned at their girl.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione walked the grounds it was Saturday, and everyone was at the quidditch pitch watching the game hermione was less than happy she didn’t want to watch the game she was always afraid harry would fall off the blasted broom and now draco played for the Slytherins it made it worse. She chose to skip the game and wonder the grounds.  
Hermione walked along the edge of the dark forest acting as if she were balancing on something, she used to do this on cars in her father’s auto shop yard with sam and dean running after her screaming at her to get off the damn cars.  
She stopped as she saw scabbers rons rat running across the grounds and a huge black dog chasing it. She frowned dogs didn’t chase rats, cats chased rats. She pointed her wand at the rat and intoned the new spell she’d taught herself in order to protect her friends rat.  
“Accio Scabbers.” She said and the fat little creature soared into her hands she held him close and saw the dogs silver eyes zero on her and start stalking to her.   
She pulled her gun and pointed it at the thing cocking it. “Get away before I put a bullet through your eyes you mangy mutt.” She ordered. But the dog just cocked its head to the side and gave herself an exasperated look.  
“Ok that’s it singer your losing your grip on reality dogs do not look exasperated and they do not attack rats johns gonna lock you in a mental hospital if you keep losing it.” She grumbled to herself.  
The dog heard her and let out a bark that strangely sounded like a laugh and she backed up as far as she could not noticing she was entering the dark forest. The dog followed her and sat on his hind legs in front of her. Strangely she didn’t feel threatened by the dog she put her gun away but took out her wand keeping it pointed at the dog she thought she imagined it as the dog grinned and walked to her butting his nose against her wand and changing until he was once again human.  
Hermione’s mouth dropped the ragged prison clothes, the dark curly hair and the un washed dirty appearance she was without a doubt staring at Sirius Black. She opened her mouth to scream holding onto scabbers tightly. Black quickly covered her mouth with his hand and made a shushing sound.  
She stared terrified at the supposed dark wizard as he ran his free hand through his hair. “No, screaming I don’t want to hurt you I just want to talk.” He said.  
She swallowed and nodded.  
“Can I remove my hand without you screaming?” he asked   
She nodded again slowly, and he removed his hand. “W…what do you want I won’t help you kill harry.” She whispered  
He rolled his eyes at her and let out a pained but amused chuckle “I’m not here to kill Harry Potter Girl I’m here for someone else harry potter is in danger im here to protect him.” He said   
“Bullshit you were put into Azkaban for betraying the potters and killing all those muggles and peter Pettigrew.” She said   
He snorted “Without a trial thanks to dear old Dumbledore.” He said  
Hermione’s jaw dropped this she hadn’t known, and she believed in innocent till proven guilty she had assumed since he was put in prison, he was found guilty in his trial she never thought he hadn’t already had a fair trial.  
“Ok well if you’re not here to kill harry who are you here for then? And why are you chasing scabbers across the grounds in broad daylight?” she asked   
“Scabbers is that the name that red headed idiot gave him? His name is worm tail or better known as Peter Pettigrew you don’t believe me conjure a cage put him in it and say reavilio he’ll change out of his animangas form.” He said   
Hermione frowned but did as told because she didn’t believe the bastard, she was gonna prove he was lying then get him arrested. She conjured a cage and cast a spell to make it escape proof she saw scabbers trying to escape her hold, but she quickly put him in the cage closing it the rat ran around trying his best to get out which made hermione think maybe just maybe Black was telling the truth. She pointed the elder wand at the rat and said the spell as black had told her to, she knew the reavilio spell it was one her head of house had taught her.  
The spell hit scabbers and he changed hermione watched horrified as a rat like man took scabbers place in the cage and she almost wretched thinking about a grown dark wizard sleeping with her friends in the same dorm and before he’d been rons rat he had been Percy’s rat. She couldn’t contain her anger.  
“You son of a bitch you slept in a child’s bed! You… you’re a pervert and probably a rapist!” she yelled   
Blacks hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up. He squeezed her shoulder gently telling her he felt the same. She pointed the wand at peters left forearm and muttered another spell cutting the clothe from his arm revealing the dark mark she gasped.  
“Will you help me? Im Harrys god father I only want to protect him, but I can’t until im free and until this rat is found I’ll never be free.” He said   
Hermione looked at him and nodded she pointed her wand at him “Change back into your animangas form and I’ll change the bastard back into his and take you to my head of house and defense professor.” She said.  
“What about Dumbledore?” he asked most students even Slytherins tended to think about Dumbledore before they did anyone else. Hermione snorted quietly.   
“I don’t trust the old fool as far as I can throw him same goes for his pet bitch Mcgonagall.” She said.  
He chuckled “I like you. Your feisty like a kitten, I think that’s what I’ll call you kitten.” He said and changed back into his dog form.  
Hermione blushed brightly. “My name Is hermione.” She said and heard his bark like laugh again she pointed her wand at Pettigrew and forced him to change back shrinking the cage and making it indestructible she conjured a collar and leash putting it on Black with him playfully snapping at her as she did so, she looked in his silver eyes and spoke “I promise I’ll do whatever I can to get you to harry he needs family.” She said and sirius placed a big sloppy dog kiss on her cheek. “Ew.” she giggled and moved to the edge of the forest.  
looking out she made sure the game was still in full swing she walked back to the castle and to the dungeons where she knew her head of house and defense professor were having tea. She went to Snapes private chambers and knocked.  
It took a moment, but the door opened revealing snape, he frowned at her “Hermione shouldn’t you be at the Quidditch match and not holding a dog and rat?” he asked   
“I don’t like watching harry and draco play on those death traps, so I was playing on some logs on the grounds by the black lake when I saw this mutt chasing scabbers here I accioed scabbers and the dog backed me into the dark forest.” She said   
Snapes frowned deepened “Come in and finish explaining it to me and Professor lupin what happened and how you come to find yourself at my office with the two. Hermione heard Sirius’s huff and excited bark at the mention of professor lupin and figured he knew him. Hermione lead him in the room and saw remus sitting on the small couch tea in hand at the sight of her and the dog and rat he set it down.  
“Miss singer.” He said.  
“Professor.” She said then repeated what she had told professor snape and she paused seeing both men sharing a look then looking back at her. “then what happened hermione?” remus asked.  
“I had my wand pointed at the dog scabbers in my arms and the dog bumped his nose against my wand and changed back to his human form from his animangas form and it was Sirius Black.” She said   
Both men jumped up pulling their wands but hermione stepped in front of sirius holding her arms out. “No let me finish!” she said   
They both reluctantly nodded and let her finish her story. “I went to scream, and Black put his hand over my mouth he told me he wasn’t gonna hurt me and he just wanted to talk. I said I wouldn’t help him hurt harry and he chuckled he told me he wasn’t after harry he wanted to protect him; he was after someone else. Naturally I called bullshit because of the reasons he had been imprisoned for. He told me he never had a trail which gave me a pause and I listened to what he had to say then he told me he was after peter Pettigrew and that peter was scabbers I thought maybe he was telling the truth when scabbers started acting weird trying to escape my grip, scabbers has been with the Weasleys for 12 years much longer than any common garden rat lives he told me to put scabbers in a cage and make him change back I did as he said and then scabbers changed back into peter Pettigrew I quickly told him to change back and forced peter to change and I brought them here because I don’t trust Dumbledore.” She said   
Both of her professors stared at her like she had a second head, but she just shook her head and set the cage down enlarging it she pointed her wand at the caged rat and again said the spell “Reavilio.” And peter changed back into his human form and instantly both Snape and remus had their wands on him.  
Hermione pulled Sirius’s leash and he moved closer to her. Remus looked at him shocked and then looked at his left arm where hermione had stripped him of his clothes on the forearm and his expression darkened.  
“R…Remus m…my o…old friend.” Peter stuttered  
“Can it worm tail you’re the one that betrayed lily and James! You sent Sirius to prison you were the secret keeper, weren’t you?” he snarled his eyes amber.  
Peter whimpered   
Severus flooed the Arours and within moments Amelia bones and three others stepped through all wearing Arours gear. The four Arours gasped at the sight of peter in the cage and sirius still in his dog form. Severus and remus filled them in and Amelia shared a look with her Arours “this is gonna cause a shit load of trouble for the ministry.” She said  
Hermione bent down rubbing Sirius’s fur and he licked her cheek she giggled and smacked him playfully. Amelia’s eyes settled on her “You were the witness?” she asked   
Hermione nodded.  
“Im gonna need you to come with us as well as Black and the rat.” She said “we’ll Floo your parents from there.” She said figuring she was a pureblood by the slytherin robes.  
“actually, Amelia she is Muggleborn I am her magical guardian.” Snape said  
Amelia nodded to him “Then we will need your permission to talk to her Severus.” She said he nodded at her and went to his desk writing out a note and handed it to her “This is my express permission to talk to her.” He said.  
“Her lawyer is of course mine Lucius Malfoy.” He said  
Amelia nodded “Alright Miss. Singer.” She said reading the note “If you will follow me my Arours will take care of the dog and the rat.” She said   
Hermione shook her head staying close to sirius “Dog comes with me I made a promise to him and im gonna see it through.” She said firmly. Amelia sighed and nodded “Come along then young lady.” She said and went to the fire place. Hermione pulled sirius with her and whispered to him “I wont let them confuse you with the rat and lock you up or worse.” She whispered.  
He barked softly bumping her hand with his nose they stepped into the fireplace and Amelia shouted for her office the other three taking the cage and leaving.


	8. new friends

Hermione sat in a empty room besides sirius who had changed back into his human form she had refused to be separated from him and the Arours couldn’t use magical force because she was a minor and he appeared to be innocent of all crimes.   
They had been at the ministry all day and alone in the room for most of it. Amelia had sworn Pettigrew would not get away with this crime she wouldn’t let anyone cover this up.  
Hermione was tired and her phone told her it was nearing midnight she scooted her chair closer to sirius and leaned against him he looked down and wrapped the new jacket he had been given when Amelia had allowed him to clean up and change clothes around her small frame. She yawned.  
“I’m in so much trouble when my family finds out.” She whispered  
He looked at her “Why would you be in trouble you didn’t come looking for me.” He said   
“Because I put myself in harm’s way my family consists of 3 very over protective, over reacting and stubborn men.” She said yawning again.  
“I’ll talk to them kitten.” He said  
“My names hermione.” She whispered sleepily.  
“I’m still calling you kitten, kitten.” He said  
She grumbled at him but snuggled closer to him as she did making him chuckle. Hermione started to doze off when the door slammed open waking her up fully and in walked the minister, Amelia bones, Lucius Malfoy and a lady in pink that look sort of like a toad to hermione.  
Hermione saw each adult take in the way she was snuggled into sirius and some curled their lip {Toad lady} in disgust at her hermione figured it was because she was Muggleborn. Lucius moved to her “Are you ok sweetheart?” he asked   
She nodded “Just sleepy and hungry.” She said.  
Lucius immediately called for a house elf and demanded he get her and Sirius some food and drink the elf shook and nodded disappearing. The minister cleared his throat looking at the two.  
“Miss. Singer you have done the wizarding world a favor you have brought to light a great injustice and helped catch the real criminal Peter Pettigrew will be Kissed Monday morning as of right now he’s trapped in that handy cage of yours the ministry would like to offer you an order of merlin 1st class for your deed of helping us get death eater scum off our streets.” He said   
Hermione’s jaw dropped an order of merlin 1st class was the biggest award a person could receive in the wizarding world and the consequences that came with it she’d be an adult legally in the wizarding world and there would be a huge ceremony. She blushed brightly “T…Thank you sir.” She said shyly.  
Fudge nodded and looked at sirius “Lord Black the ministry is appalled at your unjust incarceration and we applaud your courage and determination to get the real criminal we will of course print a full public apology and compensate you for your imprisonment as well as award you an order of merlin 1st class for all you’ve done to help the wizarding world. We also have started the paperwork to give you rightful guardian ship of your god son harry potter. We have launched a full-scale investigation into your unjust imprisonment and will undoubtedly charge anyone involved with it.” He said   
Sirius swallowed the sarcastic comment burning his tounge and simply nodded to the minister. “I only have one request and that is that toad face over here stop glaring at my new little friend.” He said.  
Hermione giggled at Sirius’s comment about toad face.  
The minister glared at the woman “Madam Undersecretary Umbridge you stop that this instant.” He snarled “This young lady had done us a service you will treat her with respect or be demoted.” He snapped  
Yes, sir.” She said looking properly chastised though only the minister bought her act.  
A house elf appeared with two huge bowls of chili and a loaf of freshly baked bread, another brought two glasses and a jug filled with pumpkin Juice. They sat it in front of Sirius and hermione and both their stomachs growled they both tore into the food and the others in the room around them left and let them eat in peace. 20 minutes later they were done and where sipping the pumpkin juice when they came back in.  
The minister held a paper out to sirius “This is your official pardon Lord Malfoy will escort you to the leaky cauldron where you can rest then take miss singer back to Hogwarts in the morning.” He said.  
Sirius nodded in thanks and stood taking hermione’s hand in his leading her out of the room and through the ministry that was still full of workers because of the developments in Sirius’s case. Everyone watched as he walked with hermione and Lucius out of the ministry and to the Leakey cauldron.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
The next day they both woke up a bit late after being up so long and ate a late lunch or early dinner on the house from tom who kept gloating about being able to set those ridiculous fliers about sirius on fire. Sirius was approached by many people but rolled his eyes at each one finally they left and sirius went to diagon alley to get a wand and then appreated them to Hogsmeade village and walked her up the path to the school.  
They walked up the path and to the gate seeing no one was at the gate they figured no one had known they were coming and were all at dinner didn’t make a lick of difference to sirius he waved his new wand opening the gates and marching in with hermione. She followed him her hand still firmly In his as they walked up to the castle not seeing any students confirmed they were all at dinner.  
They walked into the castle and sirius grinned goofily at being able to once again walk the halls as a free man. He lead hermione to the great hall and with a wave of his wand the doors opened to him and hermione.  
The great hall went silent as everyone looked and paused the teachers and Dumbledore knew thanks to remus and snape what had happened and that sirius was innocent the students didn’t however they all stared blankly at the pair and hermione pulled him over to the Gryffindor table and stopped by harry.  
“Hermione what are you doing with him he’s a criminal.” Ron said  
She ignored him and looked at harry. “Harry meet sirius Black your innocent God Father.” She said   
Harry and the rest of Gryffindors jaws dropped he stood. “What do you mean innocent and godfather mia?” he asked trusting her to explain not daring to look at sirius his gaze focused on his friend.  
“Sirius Black is your god father harry and he’s innocent peter Pettigrew has been hiding in his animangas form for 12 years he’s the real criminal not sirius.” She said  
Harry’s eyes watered and he looked at sirius.  
Sirius bent down and opened his arms to harry “Come here pup its ok now im here your never going back to the Dursleys again.” He said.  
Harry jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
Hermione smiled at the two. Sirius wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly he had missed his godson and when hermione told him who Albus had put him with his blood boiled, he felt guilty he hadn’t taken harry and ran with him away from Hagrid that night but now he was going to make things right.  
Harry looked at hermione and mouthed thank you at her.  
She smiled softly and looked at ron she grimaced “Ron Pettigrew’s animangas form was a rat he was scabbers.” She whispered  
Ron paled and his eyes widened “I’ve had a death eater as a pet?” he said shocked  
Hermione nodded quietly “If it makes you feel any better, I got you another one.” She said holding it up still in the carrier from the pet shop.  
Ron hugged her and took it. “Thanks, mione.” He said and she nodded.  
She looked to see harry and sirius talking quietly and went over to her table she held up a hand stopping all questions and passed out a notebook she’d written about what happened and made copy’s so each house could read. She saw the headmaster glaring at sirius and harry and sent a glare of her own at him letting him know she’d caught him he looked away quickly.  
She snacked on some desert and felt someone sit beside her and saw Sirius he winked at her and stole some of her trestle tart “Mind if I sit with you harry need a moment to let things sink in.” he said   
“No, I don’t mind just stop stealing my food.” She said.  
“Not a chance kitten things are always better stolen.” He said.   
“My name is hermione.” She said.   
“Nope its still kitten to me always will be you feisty little kitten.” He said.  
“You know if it wasn’t for our conversation in that room at the ministry last night, I’d think you were hitting on me you know im only 14.” She said.  
He let out a barking laugh “I told you I liked you, you remind me of lily always biting back giving as good as you get.” He said.  
She grinned at him  
Everyone stared at them as they took turns stealing each other’s food you’d think they had been friends all their lives and not just known each other for a day and a half almost two days.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione walked into her house after snape and her appeared she had already been told that they knew everything and sirius had talked to them as well her last phone call john assured her, they weren’t mad at her but proud for helping an innocent man.  
She skipped in the house and jumped on dean who was sitting on he couch watching tv. He laughed and snaked his arms around her pulling her close “Damn you’ve grown since Christmas mia.” He said  
She giggled “I’ve been running every morning and doing drill minus the target practice because the headmaster frowns at my gun.” She said   
“that’s my girl. Or should I say woman Severus and sirius told us about your award your getting in two weeks it’s a big deal mia.” He said  
She blushed “I just did what I was supposed to.” She said.  
“So modest.” He chuckled softly   
Hermione snuggled into him “Were are sammy and johnny?” she asked   
“They went to the store to get some groceries for the house.” He said   
She nodded and turned to the tv and snorted at dean giving him a look. “Dr. Sexy M.D. really dean?” she asked. He smirked at her and stuck his tounge out at her. “It’s a good show.” He defended.  
“Oh, yea so good look their about to have sex in the elevator so inspiring.” She said sarcastically then laughed as dean tickled her sides. Hermione squirmed smacking his hadn’t receiving nuhuh’s from her attempts to make him stop it. “Say Dr. sexy is the best.” He said tickling her.  
She shook her head laughing squirming  
“Say I love Dr. Sexy.” He said   
She laughed harder “Never!” she yelled defiantly.  
Dean tickled her more and hermione laughed loudly   
“Ok, ok I give!” she laughed “I love Dr. Sexy, Dr. Sexy is the best!” She squealed laughing. Dean stopped and hermione jumped up running ‘And dean Winchester is closet nerd that loves cheesy romance novels and soap operas!” she yelled running and dean started chasing her around the house and yard.  
Hermione laughed as she ran from him hiding from him, she caught her breathe she heard dean walking around “ Come out come out where ever you are singer im gonna get you.” He teased  
She hid a giggle and when she caught her breathe, she ran again running around the house and running into john who caught her chuckling. “And why are you running mia?” he asked.  
“Cause I caught dean watching Dr. Sexy M.D. and I made fun of him for it then he tickled me till I gave in saying Dr. sexy is the best and I love him he stopped and I ran saying dean Winchester is a closet nerd and loved romantic books and soap operas.” she said.  
Sam and john laughed, and dean appeared around the house seeing her he walked over, and she hid behind john laughing dodging his hands. The three men laughed at her antics and they all started getting the groceries taking them inside.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
That summer was filled with laughter and happiness till the day of the big ball hermione was nervous she had gone with Draco’s mother and got a gorgeous dress that showed of her developing curves and fit her like a second skin it was slytherin green and beautiful Silver pumps to match Narcissa did her hair and made it fall in waves with a wave of her wand she made the silkiness permanent hermione was grateful she hated her frizzy hair and having silky hair made her feel less like a child.  
Sirius would be escorting her to the ball in honor of them both but John and her boys would be there to as her family it was agreed even if she were now an adult in the wizarding world it wouldn’t bode well to tell the whole world she was seeing a man more than twice her age.  
Hermione walked down the stairs in the house and everyone stopped to stare in addition to her one of a kind outfit and new hairdo narcissa had done her make up giving her a smokey look defining her eyes and a dark red lipstick to make her lips pop hermione looked very grown up and very beautiful nothing like the 14 almost 15 year old girl she actually was.  
John walked over and held out his hand which she took blushing and he kissed her hand “You look amazing darling.” He whispered.  
She blushed once more.  
Sirius walked over wearing matching Dark green Robes with a silver pin and his family crest on the robes his beard was trimmed into a goatee and thanks to health potions he looked every inch the Pureblood lord he was.   
“Kitten you look absolutely fetching if I wasn’t in a committed relationship, I’d be trying to steal you away from him.” He said kissing the back of her other hand. Hermione blushed darkly at the compliment and the insistent use of the nick name that was slowly growing on her.  
Sirius spun her away from john and she giggled. “I have a gift of my own kitten.” He said “A token of my gratitude.” He said pulling out a box. Hermione watched him.   
“You are going to be an adult in our world and that alone not even mentioning this prestigious award will make you a target for unfriendly people after a long talk with your boys it was decided to give you some form of protection so hermione Mary Singer will you allow me to make you apart of my family by asking you to be my lady. This will offering safety and security as well as let any arsehole know that you are a part of the Black family.” He said, “Platonically of course.”  
She giggled at his last statement and nodded at him Sirius slipped a beautiful green ring with a Black Snake wrapped around a LB signifying that this ring belonged to Lady Black.  
She smiled gently.  
Sirius kissed her knuckle. “Shall we go?” he asked   
She nodded and each wizard present grabbed a muggle or underaged wizard and sirius put his arm around hermione and they all appreated to the ministerial ball.


	9. awards and dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> under age consensual sex in this chapter marked before and after it happens if you dont like please skip

They appeared in front of a big building it was adjacent to the ministry its self they saw many people waiting to get in but since they were the guests of honor they were allowed to walk right in Sirius and hermione saw people staring at them but they ignored It narcissa had given hermione a few pointers to being in the eye of high class wizarding public and she followed it to a T.   
Sirius lead their group to a table reserved for them and pulled hermione’s chair out she was happy she got to spend this night with her boys and but also her growing wizarding family including sirius harry remus, Severus and the Malfoys. Unfortunately, ron and his family hadn’t been able to come as they hadn’t been able to get tickets hermione and harry had promised their friends to show them memories of the night events though.  
As everyone settled food appeared covered by lids at each table and plates at each person’s seat. There was a wizarding prayer sent to merlin thanking him for magic and allowing everyone to be here tonight to celebrate, as it ended house elves appeared serving everyone and her boys got their first taste of a wizarding meal.   
Things went smoothly during the meal and thanks to Narcissa’s magical assistance hermione didn’t have to worry about reapplying her makeup around her mouth. As dinner went on their table talked and joked playfully carrying on conversation as did the rest of the ballroom when desert was served everyone had managed to save a little room in their stomachs and finished filling themselves up.  
Once every one in the ballroom was finished with their food the house elves cleaned everything only leaving glasses of wine the adults allowed hermione harry and draco to drink the wine after narcissa had assured them especially the Winchesters that it would take three bottles of elven wine each for it to even affect them.  
Everyone’s attention was turned to the front as the minister stood clinking his glass “Before we let the weird sisters band come out and let the evening dancing start we have two awards to give to Miss Hermione Mary Singer, and Lord Sirius Orion Black both of whom earned their awards. Miss Singer not only faced with a difficult task of being in the right place at the right time helped catch a criminal who had faked his death and framed lord black thus seeing him un justly imprisoned for twelve years for crimes he did not commit she brought the rat in and helped right a great wrong and we thank her tonight for that service without her we would still have a death eater on the lose trying to bring the dark lord back.” He said   
Applause broke out across the ball room and hermione blushed prettily she hadn’t done anything except helped a man that needed it and saw that a man that had harmed her friends and put them at risk was caught.  
“As for Lord black he has shown immense courage not only was he unjustly imprisoned, but he escaped to help his god son and make sure that the death eater responsible for young Harrys parents untimely demise but went out on a limb risking nearly being kissed by a dementor if caught. He put his life on the line to save his godson, as I stated weeks ago in my public apology to lord black my predecessor’s indiscretions cost this young man 12 years of his life and while we cannot give that back to him we here at the ministry wish he knows how profusely sorry we are.” He said  
The applause was louder than before and sirius leaned into hermione’s ear whispering, “If I have to hear one more goddamn apology im gonna snap.” He whispered  
Hermione giggled at him.  
“Now if you would please Miss. Singer, Mr. Black? Please join me on the stage.” The minister said  
Sirius stood and helped hermione up they walked up to the stage as of they had practiced it a thousand times. Hermione’s new ring shined in the light making the purebloods stare and the minister swallow “My Apologies I mean Lady Black.” He said   
Hermione blushed as a witch put a sornos charm on both her and Sirius’s throats “Just hermione is fine minister.” She said   
The minister nodded at her as a young wizard brought out a pillow with two very flashy Awards both made of solid gold and engraved with their names. It reminded hermione of some of johns war medals from his time in the marines.   
The minister grabbed the first one and pinned it to Sirius’s robes “Congratulations lord Black may this award serve you well. Thank you for your service to our community” He said bowing to him  
Sirius nodded bowing back to the minister turned and pinned hermione’s to her chest then bent down kissing her hand “Congratulations Lady Black may this award serve you well. Thank you for your service to our community.” He said. Hermione curtsied and took Sirius’s arm as they turned to the ballroom, hermione’s eyes locked with johns as everyone stood clapping. He smiled lovingly at her his eyes shining brightly.  
Sirius bowed and hermione curtsied then they walked back to their table sitting down the minister smiled and said his finale piece for the evening. “Everyone please enjoy the refreshments and the music and have a wonderful evening . the weird sisters appeared on stage and the music started.   
John stood and offered his hand to hermione “May I have this dance mia?” he asked it was an innocent song and no one would suspect anything since he was here as her muggle parent. She nodded and took his hand and john twirled her out to the dance floor dancing with her. Hermione smiled brightly   
“I’m so happy you and the boys are here with me johnny I love you so much.” She whispered   
John grinned gently “As I love you Lady Black.” He teased she smacked his arm “Its platonic johnny he’s mated to Remus.” She said giggling.  
John laughed “I know I just like seeing you get all flustered.” He said. Dancing with her. Hermione smiled laying her head on his shoulder. John twirled them both oblivious to everyone else.   
“your dad would be so proud of you baby.” He whispered she smiled softly   
“Yea?” she whispered  
“Oh, yea baby you’ve grown into a beautiful young woman and are still getting more and more beautiful each day.” He whispered   
Hermione smiled “He’s here with me I know he is just like my mom’s here too and so is mary and Jessica Sirius told me when I told him about my life that the ones that love us never truly leave us. Their always right here.” She said putting her hand over his heart.  
John smiled closing his eyes glad she had someone to tell her things like that she always assumed he was trying to placate her when he got all mushy, so he was glad she at least listened to someone.   
They danced until a stray spell cut across them and hit john in the back making him fall to the ground withering in pain screaming out.  
Hermione whirled around her wand coming out and a spell shooting out hitting the spell caster making them lose focus hermione’s face was dark and her eyes were filled with a dangerous fire she walked over to the witch that had cast the torture curse on her johnny and grabbed her by the front of her dress the ball room had went silent and most of her group was checking on john.  
“You just cast that curse at a muggle.” She snarled “More importantly the muggle I care greatly for your lucky I don’t kill you hear and now I may be a witch and underage, but I have many ways to kill and cause pain.” She snarled  
The woman shook she had actually meant the curse for the mudblood witch who was now in her face, but it had hit the muggle dancing with her. He had turned at the last second and now the witch was wishing that she hadn’t cast it at all, this underage witch had death filled promises in her eyes and she didn’t look to be in a forgiving mood.  
“I…im sorry I didn’t mean to h…hit him.” She whimpered “My husband made me he said you were a disgrace and he couldn’t do the curse himself because his wand was snapped earlier tonight accidently by our son.” She whimpered  
“I don’t care if you meant to hit him! You just used an unforgivable on a muggle! You tortured that man for no reason! Now give me one not to beat you into the ground right now!” she snarled and for a 14-year-old girl she looked like a grown woman standing there about to rip this woman to shreds.  
The woman shook violently.   
Hermione felt hands on her shoulders and Sirius’s soothing voice at her ear. “let her go kitten Amelia will get her and her husband john needs you.” He whispered softly   
With those words hermione seemed to deflate and she sagged against sirius she looked at the woman “Be Glad he’s here to stop me you come near my family again and I’ll kill you got me.” She said  
They woman nodded frantically and sirius lead hermione over to the group dean held john in his arms as john shook quietly due to the after effects of the curse. Dean looked at her and in a moment of anger said something very stupid.  
“See this is what magic gets us hermione it gets us hurt we should have never come here tonight but you pushed us to.” He growled   
Hermione teared up and she spun out of Sirius’s grip and disappeared with the wave of her wand. Sam and sirius both hit the back of deans head and the whole group glared at him. “You fucking moron the witch was aiming for hermione she feels horrible enough that john was hit.” Sirius Growled his protective side for the girl who had quickly become his closest female friend since Lily Potter nee Evans.  
Dean seemed to come to his senses and sighed “I didn’t mean it I love mia I just sometimes I say shit I don’t mean when im angry.” He said.  
The group nodded but sam and sirius still glared at him. “Lets get him home then you dumbass are coming with me to find her and your gonna grovel if you have to and apologize to that girl she may be an adult in the wizarding world but she is still just a child that lost her father last summer and nearly lost john tonight.” Sirius Growled not in a very forgiving mood.  
Everyone nodded and they carried john out then apparated home and dean laid john down Severus checking him over, sirius yanked dean to him and disappeared to the one place hermione would go to be alone her dad’s house.  
Sirius and dean appeared in the house and hermione sat in a mess of pictures of her father mother dean sam and john sobbing uncontrollably. Dean moved to her and pulled her in his arms, but she fought against him, dean held her steadfast and whispered softly in her ear.  
“Im sorry baby it’s not your fault I didn’t mean anything my asshole side just got the best of me im so sorry baby.” He whispered  
She sobbed clinging to him her heart pouring out to him as he held her tightly rocking her in the mess of pictures sirius watched sadly. She beat his chest again “It’s not fair! My life was perfect before I became a witch! Now my dads dead and johns hurt because of me again!” she sobbed   
Dean held her tightly “No, no baby it’s not your fault now and it wasn’t your fault then you can’t help you’re a witch its who you are, and we are so proud of you you’ve done things most grownups would faint at.” He whispered, “I am so proud of the woman you’ve become I love you so much mia.” He whispered  
Her sobs turned to sniffles and she curled into deans chest. “I couldn’t take it If you were to hate me dean you john and sammy are my world.” She whispered  
“I could never hate you baby never.” He whispered.  
“Can we go home?” she whispered  
He nodded and looked at sirius who bent down kissing her head putting his hands on them he took them back home. They appeared in the living room where john was still laying on the couch but now awake thanks to Severus.   
Hermione moved and curled into johns side still in her dress and everything her meddle still pinned to her dress. John wrapped an arm around her tightly and looked at dean “you ever take that tone with her again and I’ll beat your ass do you understand me boy?” he said   
Dean nodded quietly and bent down kissing johns head “I’m sorry I lost it I didn’t mean any of it I was just so worried about you.” He whispered  
John raised his free hand to stroke his face.” I get it baby, but she needed you, you can’t do that to her.” He said softly dean curled into his other side even as a grown man he liked to cuddle and feeling john next to him soothed his fears.  
looking to see hermione in a restless sleep curled into john she looked like the child she was makeup magically wiped away her eyes were red and puffy, he looked around and Severus transformed the couch into a bed and sirius took her award off and her shoes transfiguring her outfit into a pajamas covering them up.  
Hermione threw a leg over johns hip in her sleep her foot resting on deans leg that was thrown over johns other side both men fell asleep one hand or arm on hermione at all times.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione sat on the impala watching john fill the car with gas and she giggled they were on one last road trip of the summer the boys were in johns truck already ahead of them to give her and john some much needed alone time.  
After the ball she clung to johns side and he let her normally he would make a fuss about being perfectly fine but severus and Sirius had each explained what the curse could do to a person he knew why hermione was clinging to him and it was more than ok with him.  
They got a couple drinks and some snacks before getting back on the road the boys were about an hour ahead of them do to deans driving and as much as he didn’t want to he gave the impala up for this once trip because he knew hermione loved it as much as he did and he felt he had to make it up to her for being an asshole.  
Hermione sat curled into johns side as he drove they played games as they passed each highway sign and generally had a good time since it was the two of them they rarely spent money on a motel room just curled together in the impala with a warming charm on the interior at night that felt like a heater they used a small blanket to sleep and john had his pillows hermione used johns chest as a pillow.   
When it started to get dark john pulled into an old abandoned farm and into the barn. Hermione warded it like sirius had taught her using black family magic. They ate supper and relaxed together. Hermione made a bed out of old hey bells with magic she laid next to john and smiled happily. John held her to his chest nearly asleep when she started kissing his neck and he smirked.  
“Someone not so tired.” He teased  
“Nope not tired at all johnny.” She said and straddled his waist kissing him john grinned into it and kissed her back pulling her close he deepened the kiss.   
~ Underage Lemon ~  
John sat up kissing her as they both stripped each other it wasn’t often they did this but hermione liked it made it more special to her when john kissed her and touched her like a woman.  
Once they were naked, she kissed down his neck and chest till she got to his lower parts she grinned at him and took him in her mouth sucking him like she had seen dean do many times. John moaned falling back on the magically made bed, he moaned as she sucked him, and he watched her he got harder as he watched her mouth sink over and over on him.  
“Fuck baby where did you learn that?” he moaned   
“Watching dean.” She giggled and he grinned pulling her up kissing her roughly, hermione moaned moving against him as he kissed her. John grabbed her hips stilling her movement he looked at her and lowered her on him causing them to both moan. Hermione bit her lip unsure of what to do.  
“Just follow your instincts baby.” He whispered softly   
Hermione bit her lip and moaned moving slowly she remembered how john moved when she was under him and started moving on him like that causing them both to moan. Hermione moved faster sliding up and down on him his hands on her hips helped guide her till she was almost bouncing she put her hands on his chest to steady herself and started moving as fast as she could.  
John moaned watching her above him her head thrown back like an angel as she rode him. He bit his lip bucking his hips and making her moan louder hermione looked at him riding him as best she could but her legs were starting to get tired she didn’t see how dean did this all the time.   
She moaned as her bucked again and she leaned down kissing him she pulled on his shoulder silently asking him to turn them over and he did hermione held onto him as her moved over her his cock hitting that place in her that had her seeing stars every time. She screamed moaning as she came hard and after a few more thrusts he came with her.  
She panted softly and john pulled her against him tightly staying inside her twitching playfully making her moan “Give me a few minutes then we’re going for round to you little minx.” He said   
Hermione giggled “Ok johnny.”  
~ end of lemon ~


	10. the twiwizard tournament

When school started back hermione found it hard to leave her boys she still had nightmares about the ball sleeping with john and dean had kept them away mostly every now and again because he was muggle and the curse was powerful john would get a twitch of pain and hermione blamed herself even if everyone told her it wasn’t her fault.   
Hermione had learned just how corrupt her world was the woman had gotten off with a slap on the wrist and her husband hadn’t even been questioned because john was a muggle and it had hit him instead of her and ancient rules about muggles came into play the ministry couldn’t do anything. When Amelia had delivered the news hermione had thrown her order of merlin first class and snapped her spare wand declaring she was done with the wizarding world.   
It had taken john, dean, sam, sirius, remus, severus, harry and Draco to convince her she wasn’t done with magic and it had taken a lot to convince her. She reluctantly agreed that she liked being a witch and being able to do magic and after two weeks she agreed to go back to Hogwarts for her fourth year.  
Now she was on the train not really in a happy mood at being tricked into going back she refused to talk to anyone just sat there and sulked the entire ride most of her friends hadn’t known what to say only draco knew that john was her lover harry and ron and the others thought he was simply a parental figure. The rest of her house decided they didn’t like this hermione, she was way to gloomy and sad even if sometimes her good mood got on their nerves, they hated the gloomy hermione more. She’d go to class eat and do her homework beside that she sat alone and stared gloomily glaring at everyone.  
Finally draco had, had enough right after DADA one day they had learned about the unforgivable curses and she had made a sarcastic comment about how if your pureblood and use them on muggles then you wouldn’t get in any trouble.  
he pulled her to the side and set her straight tired of this hermione he wanted his best friend back and with this tournament coming up he wanted his partner back.  
He drugged her in a closet alcove and glared at her “I’ve had enough of this shit that was offensive as hell to purebloods and not all of us are like that hermione.” He said   
Hermione just stared at him “So.” She said.  
“So, do you think im like that or your friend weasley? How about sirius or any of your friends in slytherin or other houses?” he asked  
Hermione bit her lip looking down but draco raised her chin “What happened to john was horse shit and the fact they got away with it pisses me off but not all purebloods are like that, john is fine everyone is fine let the shit go ok?” he said  
Hermione nodded quietly “Im sorry draco I know your not like that im sorry for my comment and the way I’ve been acting.” She said softly.  
He nodded and hugged her “No more of this ok?” he whispered.  
She hugged him back “No more drake.” She said   
Draco smiled and pulled back pulling her out of the alcove intertwining their hands together walking down the hall holding her books he looked at her “So what do you think about this tournament?” he asked her.  
“It’s a crock of shit and somehow one way or another harry will get dragged in.” she said   
“Yea or you.” He teased her.  
She rolled her eyes “nope im not entering my name I don’t want any part of this blasted thing im perfectly fine with not even having it if it were to be canceled.” She said smartly.  
Draco laughed as they walked on not noticing the shadow following them and changing his plans on how to bring their master back, he had to get both potter and the girl in this tournament. His master would reward him for delivering a mudblood to him especially one disgracing the great Salazar Slytherins house his family’s house.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione sat at the ceremony where the champions where to be chosen she watched all the seventh years and some sixth years and the other two schools all excited to see who would represent their schools she feared for harry as she watched the first champion from the French school bouabatins (A/N: I know I spelt the school wrong so sue me it’s a made up school anyways and no cedric will not be a champion in this story this is set differently from the books if you haven’t figured that out and besides I hate his death.) that she couldn’t pronounce the name of, the champion was Fleur Delacour, a beautiful blonde danced her way to the front the entire hall clapped. The next dumstrangs champion was the famous Viktor Krum again the whole hall clapped as he made his way to the front and to the ante chamber with fleur.   
The goblet lit up again and a piece of parchment landed in Dumbledore’s hand all of Hogwarts waited to see who their champion was “Hermione Singer!” he yelled   
The hall froze and the Slytherins started screaming out their protest hermione hated this tournament she would never put her name in. soon everyone in the hall had followed the Slytherins lead everyone in Hogwarts protesting the very idea of hermione entering herself in this tournament.  
“SCILENCE!” Dumbledore yelled and the hall quieted “hermione singer please make your way to the ante chamber.” He said and hermione stood getting sympathetic looks from everyone worried looks from her friends she made her way to the ante chamber she heard Dumbledore talking then went silent she couldn’t hear any more as she walked in with the other champions the other two looked at her and nodded respectfully she had just sat down when harry entered and fleur asked if they were needed back in the great hall.   
Harry shook his head mournfully and hermione jumped up “Your name came out didn’t it?” she asked, and he nodded as the sounds of rushing feet came towards the chamber.  
Hermione and harry where surrounded by teachers demanding to know what they had done they wouldn’t shut up until hermione raised her hand with her gun in it cocking it she shot at the ceiling and everyone went quiet staring at her.  
“Ok now that we are all quiet I lady hermione mary singer black swear on my life and magic I did not enter my name into the Triwizard tournament and have no interest in participating it so mote it be!” she said her magic flashed around her and the adults side in relief   
she nudged harry and he raised his wand “I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic I did not enter my name into the Triwizard tournament and have no interest in participating so mote it be.” He said and his magic also flashed this had the adults relaxing but now worried who had put their names in.  
“Cant you just call a draw and re do it?” hermione asked   
Dumbledore shook his head mournfully as did the other teachers “We’ve already tried it your names came out again and you will have to compete the goblet is a spell binding magical contract you will die if you don’t compete.” He said   
Hermione started cussing in Latin and her American accent making it sound harsh “So we’re basically being thrown to the fucking dogs? He’s fourteen im fifteen goddamn it how the hell are we supposed to go up against an 18-year-old and a 17-year-old who had more training than us?” she said  
“Language hermione.” Severus said and she glared at him   
“Shut the fuck up I will say what I want you two convinced me to come back here and now I either do this goddamn tournament or I die I’d have rather stayed at home at least there my life wouldn’t be on the fucking line.” She snarled  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Hermione sighed “I’m going to call my family no one fucking follow me, or I’ll hex you.” She said and left.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
As predicted hermione’s boys tempers hit the fan when she told them someone had slipped her name into this tournament and she had to compete or die. She spent an hour on the phone talking to them until she finally had to hang up and sat on the edge of the astronomy tower and wondered if falling from here would be an easier death than this tournament.  
“I know what you’re thinking and 50% chance you jump and survive Madam Pomphrey has you better by time for the first task kitten other 50% you die, and your family is heartbroken.” A voice said walking up beside her sitting beside her.  
Hermione sighed “Harry call you or severus?” she asked  
“severus figured you could use a friendly face since you don’t want your boys here because of the ball so here I am. The old coot explained it to me, and I broke his nose. Then came to find you.” He said   
She leaned against him “Me and harry are going to die sirius there’s no way we can survive this when grown wizards have died in this tournament.” She said   
“No, your not kitten im not gonna let you. Me remus and severus are gonna teach you everything you need to know, and you will survive it.” He said rubbing her arm  
She nodded quietly.” I love you sirius.” She whispered  
“And I love you too sweetheart your my best friend apart from remus.” He said and she smiled gently curling into his side “The boys told me they’re closing in on that yellow eyed freak. How am I supposed to concentrate on this blasted tournament when my boys are in danger.” She whispered.  
Sirius stared at the stars rubbing her arm “You just have to be strong and believed they are going to survive, and you make sure that you survive for them kitten.” He said.  
She nodded quietly ‘Will you stay with me tonight? Im scared to be alone.” She whispered.  
“Of course, I will kitten whatever you need whenever you need it im here for you and harry.” He said hermione watched the stars and slowly drifted off in Sirius’s arms.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione sat out by the lake reading it was the end of October tomorrow was the first task and she needed a break so she decided to read a book and listen to her music on her phone, ron was convinced they had gotten their names in and didn’t tell him how to do it so he wasn’t talking to them it didn’t bother hermione as much as it did harry. She had to much on her plate to worry about the jealous idiot.  
Her boys hadn’t been able to speak for the last couple of nights and that increased hermione’s worry about them, but they had promised to talk to her after the first task and that made her feel a little better.  
she knew they weren’t mad at her, but it worried her to think they were in danger from the yellow eyed demon. She couldn’t shake this feeling of dread she didn’t know if it was the boys or her, but she was sure something bad was gonna happen.  
She had just gotten to the end of her book when she saw the other champions walking towards her and she stood. Fleur walked up to her.  
“ ‘ome ‘ee ave zey weighing of ze vands eremoney ermione .” she said her accent thick.  
Hermione nodded and followed them with her book and phone they walked to the room where the ceremony would be held. Albus Minerva Mr. olivander, and an a hideously overly blond woman stood in the room. The four champions stood in a little huddle they had grown close since the goblet ceremony. They were explained what the ceremony was and rita tried to steal harry away for a quick word but hermione pulled him back and pointed her wand at the woman.   
“My friend clearly doesn’t want to talk to you so leave it be or my next call is to his godfather sirius black.” She said   
The reporter looked at her “and who might you be?” she half sneered getting closer to the little chit.  
Hermione got in her face “Hermione Mary Singer Black, lady black for short be sure to get that down you mess with me and you’ll get more than a trashy made up story you will get a bullet to the fucking brain.” She said.  
The reporter backed away quickly and the other champions clapped her on the back. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Everyone got their wand weighed and hermione decided for the tournament she would use the elder wand since she snapped her other one and the look on Olivander face was priceless when she handed him the wand, he quickly handed it back and said she was good to go.  
The others got their wands weighed and olivander told harry his needed polishing. Finally, it ended and they were allowed to leave just in time for dinner the four champions had their own table so they could eat in peace without constant annoying questions or rude comments.


	11. tasks, deals, and idiot repoters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the demon bastard dies!!!

Hermione waited in the tent she and harry were the last to go harry went before her she heard a lot of ruckus and looked at her welsh green praying, she was able to put her knowledge to the test and get the blasted egg from the dragon.  
she heard her name called and she went out entering the arena she saw the huge terrifying life-sized mother dragon who had six eggs mixed with a golden egg she figured that was her target she was glad the mother hadn’t noticed her yet as she crept around, but it didn’t last long as she tripped and the mother saw her she roared and defended her eggs like any mother would.   
Hermione dodged fire and swipes of her claws as the mother did what she could she narrowly missed being burned only to get hit by a flying rock she groaned and maneuvered around the dragon and got the golden egg but unlike her competition she didn’t rush away.  
she held it up and let the mother sniff seeing it wasn’t her egg the mother laid down and protected her actual eggs and hermione walked to the safe area and up at the judges she got three 10’s out of the four judges Kakoroff gave her a 9 she figured for the injury.   
She walked to the medical tent and saw both fleur and Krum being treated for burns harry was being treated for a few cuts so when her head was bandaged, she left she wanted to get back and call her boys. What she didn’t expect was to see Sam and Dean walking towards her with sirius and all three men looked sad and heartbroken and resigned she swallowed and looked around for john.  
When she didn’t see him, she rationalized that he had stayed home to research since they were so close to the demon and he wanted to end it before it got away again, and the boys had just wanted to see her because of the first task. She walked over and smiled at them “Hope y’all didn’t see that you probably would have freaked but I just got hit by a rock.” She said to them. But when neither man cracked a smile, she got worried. “Guys what’s wrong I swear im fine.” She said.  
Dean and sam bent down in front of her. “Sweetheart we have some bad news.” Dean said gently   
Hermione frowned more she could hear everyone who was at the first task coming up behind her all of them laughing and celebrating. “What happened?” she whispered.  
Dean and sam teared up “The demon got us sweetie and he hurt dean really bad he used john to do it, sweetie dean was on his death bed he was about to die.” Sam whispered  
“But he’s ok now sam he’s standing right here in front of me.” She said, “Obviously he’s not dying.” A sense of dread filled her as both men winced at that. Sirius put his hands on her shoulders, and she heard the crowds behind her stop watching the scene.  
She swallowed bile filling her throat a knot making it hard to breathe. “How long does john have to live?” she whispered realizing her idiot john would make a deal for dean in a heartbeat, he’d do it for her and sam as well but dean was his special other half hermione had just joined in their already strong relationship it was the only way to explain why dean was walking around healthy as a horse.  
They both swallowed “None sweet heart he made a deal with the demon my life for his and the colt j…johns dead.” Dean said   
Hermione shook her head not wanting to believe it ‘NO! NO, YOUR LYING!” she screamed   
Sirius pulled her back into his arms as she broke down, she struggled fruitlessly not wanting to believe that john was really dead she struggled and the whole school watched.  
“HE’S NOT DEAD HE CANT BE HE PROMISED HE WOULDN’T LEAVE ME!” she sobbed struggling against sirius, dean and sam pulled her to them crushing her between them as she broke down sobbing uncontrollably.  
“NO GODDAMN YOU JOHN WINCHESTER YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE ME! YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU SELFISH DICK!” she screamed   
She sobbed and both men held onto her tightly the whole school watched her break down and scream at the heavens and suddenly no one was in the mood to celebrate anymore, they all felt their hearts break for the small witch.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione laid in bed for weeks she wouldn’t move daily sam and dean came to check on her sirius and remus too they bathed her and fed her and made her get up and move so she didn’t lose feeling in her legs and arms, but she never left the room.  
Her friends worried about her constantly when they did get to see her it wasn’t pretty; she was catatonic almost her fellow champions brought her flowers and other things draco often sat with her when no one else could they didn’t leave her alone fearful that she would try to commit suicide.   
Harry and draco mostly took care of her when others couldn’t, and they talked to her kept her from doing something rash and stupid. The boys became her rock and ear when sam and dean weren’t available.  
A month passed and it was nearing the yule ball hermione didn’t want to go but as a champion she had both sam and dean came they were her dates so to speak she sat at the table with them after the first dance and stared blankly at the others having fun dean was her rock and sam was her shoulder no one but the two especially dean could understand how much she missed john.   
She felt she no longer had a reason to live but waking up the morning of the second challenge to find Dean missing lit a fire under her and she nearly tore half of Hogwarts down to find him.   
Learning he was in the black lake had her threatening Dumbledore’s manhood and frightening most of the witnesses if he came to any harm before applying a bubble head charm and jumping in swimming to find the oldest Winchester.  
She swam and blasted off the grindelows and mer people as she swam finally, she found where the hostages where she ignored the others cutting dean free and swimming to shore once above water. Dean woke once his head broke through the water the spell broken.  
hermione and dean swam to the platform and sirius and sam helped them out noticing she was the first one back she looked at sirius who cast a drying charm over them both and she marched over to Dumbledore sticking her wand in his face  
“If you ever and I do mean ever put my boys in your schemes again you old son of a bitch I will flatten you do you understand me fuck with my boys again and your days are numbered.” She snarled then walked away pulling her boys with her.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Things settled down and hermione slowly got back to herself though the loss of john had taken its toll she was more snappish and less friendly and happy than before. She was more closed off, Her close friends and her family where the only ones she didn’t snap at.   
She sat at breakfast one day and picked up a newspaper she read the story freezing in place, she noticed her friends staring at her worried and they all read the newspaper paling at the head story.   
Surprisingly hermione seemed to keep her cool but no one knew when she was gonna blow Rita skeeter had just went to far looking for the next biggest scoop.   
Muggleborn Slytherin heartbreaker? Or Whore?  
By Rita Skeeter.  
Hello, my loyal readers you will remember the story I did after the choosing of champions on one miss Hermione singer or as most refer to her now with the ring on her hand “ lady Black supposedly platonically with Lord Sirius Black who she helped free at the beginning of the year.  
This reporter saw Miss Singer with many men ranging from Sirius Black himself to draco Malfoy and Harry potter one does start wondering what could this young Muggleborn slytherin be doing to keep attention of such high-class men in our society. In fact, the night of the choosing a picture was take of her curled into Lord Blacks side while watching the stars while days later on some muggle device telling yet another man she was in love with him… this reported finds it awful curious that lord black would sully his good name with the lonely muggle born with apparent attachments.  
This reporter has many questions in her head especially after the first and second task where the Hogwarts champion Miss Singer did brilliantly In her tasks but seemed to have quiet the melt down: the first task she was informed that someone named John Winchester had died because of some deal. Who is john Winchester? How did he die? Is he the muggle we saw this summer dancing with miss Singer at the ministerial ball?   
These are just some of the questions surrounding Miss Singer but I have more after the second challenge it was witnessed by several people hermione singer marching down into the task and threatening the great Albus Dumbledore when she found out what the task was without waiting for the start she applied a bubble head charm and dove in the others following her reports of injured mermen and grindelows worry this reporter… but more questions pop up who is the sexy man that she pulled out of the water? Why does she keep threatening Albus Dumbledore? These are questions this reporter intends to find out. Should we fear her outburst again and who was she saying I love you to on that muggle device? What are her real relationships with the three Lords of our ancient and noble houses Black, Potter, and Malfoy?  
the article had various pictures of her with each man including the one of her dancing in johns arms at the ball she teared up seeing it tracing johns laughing, smiling face.  
Hermione marched out of the great hall and to the astronomy tower where she went when she wanted to be alone. She wanted to blow shit up and skin that bitch reporter slowly.  
She stared at the sky sadly sniffling sadly watching the skies she looked to the earth she knew he was in hell burning in eternal torment because of his deal… some nights she couldn’t sleep knowing where he was dean and sam both had to hold her on those nights the boys had pretty much moved into Hogwarts despite Dumbledore’s protests everyone figured they were her brothers and not many paid them any attention because they were muggles but today they had went home dean was determined to end the bastard that had taken everything from them.  
Hermione sniffled again she wished she could be there, but this blasted tournament prevented her from leaving. She couldn’t explain to her friends about john. How could she explain being in love with a man old enough to be your father in fact he was her fathers best friend. She kicked her legs over the side laying her head on the railing she spoke to herself “Why? Why did you have to leave me? How am I supposed to go on without you johnny? You promised you’d never leave but you did and I’m having problems feeling you here with me like sirius said I feel worlds apart from you and it hurts I just want to curl in your arms again.” She whimpered. “Have you tell me everything will be ok once again just hear your voice wake up and have it all be a horrible bad fake dream.” She whispered.  
A chuckle from behind her made her jump and turn she saw a man with yellow eyes and swallowed “It’s you you’re the yellow eyed demon the one that killed mary and Jessica and john.” She said.  
He grinned “Names Azazel kid heard your lone talk and couldn’t resist coming to you do you really think he can hear you? That he’s still here with you in spirit?”   
Hermione glared “I know where he is thanks to you, you son of a bitch.” She snarled   
“Ooh feisty I like you I just wanted to personally deliver this message soon I’ll have another Winchester on my racks in hell he made a deal tonight for his baby brothers life.” He said   
Hermione screamed and tackled the bastard beating him “Your lying Dean would never make a deal I’ll kill you if it’s the last thing I do!” she screamed   
Azazel laughed watching her pushing her back with a smirk he stood and hermione glared at him “I will kill you I promise you this you son of a bitch! You aren’t taking anyone from me ever again!” she snarled   
“You keep thinking that but February of next year Dean Winchester is mine signed and sealed.”   
She pulled out her wand and screamed the killing curse watching it hit the bastard and his eyes widening in shock “You will never hurt my family again! Die you piece of shit demon!” she screamed, and his body lit up yellow and then fell to the ground dead as a doornail. She breathed heavily panting and heard running footsteps she looked to see sam and dean run in and stop at the sight. They looked to her then the body…  
“Mia is that him?” sam asked   
“No that was him he came to taunt me and paid the price.” She then whirled around her wand pointed at dean a deathly glare on her face making the oldest Winchester gulp.  
“TELL ME HE WAS LYING DEAN WINCHESTER. YOU TELL ME THAT YELLOW EYED BASTARD WAS LYING TO ME.” She growled sam looked confused and she figured he didn’t know well he was about to.  
Dean backed up his hands raised “Mia Princess it had to happen I had to do it I couldn’t lose anyone else.” He said   
“YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE, HOW COULD YOU?! YOU COULDN’T LOSE ANYONE ELSE BUT YOUR FINE WITH ME AND SAM LOSING YOU?!” she snarled  
Dean backed up more and sam looked between them confused “What is she talking about dean?” he said   
He shook his head but hermione’s wand buried itself in his neck “YOU TELL HIM! TELL HIM HOW NEXT YEAR WE ARE GOING TO BE BURNING YOUR BONES! BECAUSE YOU MADE A FUCKING DEAL FOR HIS LIFE! TELL HIM HOW HE JUST LOST HIS FATHER AND NOW IS GONNA LOSE HIS BROTHER TOO!” she yelled at him.  
Sam stared his eyes widening “Dean you didn’t man what the fuck! You know how dads death made you feel! How could you do this to me?!” he began yelling to but not as loud as hermione.  
Dean winced “Look I know you aren’t happy but it’s the way it is nothing you can do to change it.” He said, “You break the deal and sam drops dead either way one of us is dying and it ain’t gonna be him.”   
“Oh, and I bet that’s your final word on the matter.” Hermione seethed “Case closed as far as your concerned huh?”   
He nodded “Yes,” he said   
“WRONG YOU ASSHOLE IM NOT DONE WITH THIS! HOW DO YOU COME BY MAKING A GODDAMN DEAL AND LEAVING ME AND SAM ALONE! YOUR NOT JOHN YOU DON’T GET TO ORDER US AROUND! YOU DON’T DECIDE TO LEAVE US BECAUSE YOU CANT TAKE IT THAT’S NOT YOUR DECISION!” She screamed  
Sam stood nodding with hermione his arms crossed glaring at his brother. Dean crossed his arms over his chest looking defiant. “It’s my life I choose what I do with it hermione mary singer.” He said but hermione held up a hand looking around “We aren’t alone boys.” She said and both men looked around hermione had sinking feeling she knew who it was.  
“Accio Rita Skeeter animangas form.” She called a sewer beetle flew into her hand and she glared “So this is how your getting your stories well not anymore.” She said and conjured a jar putting the scared beetle in it charming the jar to be unbreakable and to feed her leaves till she was ready to deal with her. She turned to dean and glared at him “Stay out of my sight before I do something, I might regret like break your fucking neck and kill you early.” She said and left them both in the astronomy tower.


	12. final task and he's back

The final task was here, and It was a maze everyone sat packed and hermione noticed dean had taken her words to heart he hadn’t shown his face in weeks only sam sat in the bleachers next to her friends and other school mates.  
She shook off the sadness at being on the outs with the oldest Winchester, but he had hurt her by choosing to end his life not thinking about how it would affect her. She still had Rita locked up and would release her after school was over. She faced the entrance of her part of the maze and looked sharing a look with harry and the other two contestants they all nodded silently offering their best of luck to each other. Dumbledore explained the game and then the cannon sounded, and they were off.  
Hermione ran dodging off creatures as she ran, she jumped over branches and around curves she met up with harry in the middle and they took off working together to find the cup. In the middle of the maze they came upon victor attacking fleur and frowned this wasn’t like the man they knew on look at his eyes and they both knew he was being controlled.   
They knocked him off and stunned them both sending up red sparks so they could be rescued they took off fighting giant spiders and boggarts the boggart ran from hermione as it couldn’t find her deepest fear. She had no more deep fears the last one had already come true partly.  
She took Harrys hand and lead him through the maze both of them coming upon the cup they shared a look. “What do you say we piss Dumbledore off, and both grab the cup?” harry said.  
Hermione grinned at him “I knew we were friends for a reason potter ready on three we grab the cup.” She said and they both disappeared.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
They landed and looked around frowning as they saw they were in a graveyard. Hermione looked at harry and gripped his hand “Is this some joke of the twins?” she asked   
He shook his head “I don’t think so mia I think someone tampered with the cup.” He said holding her hand tightly. A fire started in the huge cauldron and they both jumped looking around they saw a very much alive Pettigrew carry a baby out covered by robes…   
“Kill the spare!” the creature un the baby husk yelled harry had fallen to his knees in pain and Pettigrew grinned at hermione raising his wand at her and saying the killing curse which hermione barley managed to miss she rolled behind the stone and hid.  
“forget the girl get on with the ritual Worm tail.” The thing screamed and Pettigrew raised harry to a stone grave and trapped him there. He dumped the creature in the cauldron and both hermione and harry hoped the thing drowned.  
Pettigrew started the ritual by cutting off his hand “Flesh of the servant willingly given will revive your master.” He hissed then lifted a bone from the grave harry was trap on and continued “Bone of the father will unknowingly resurrect your son.” He said hermione tried to douse the flames under the cauldron, but they just roared brighter.  
Pettigrew cast the crucio curse at her and had her screaming he lifted her up and trapped her beside harry where she panted once again their hands locked and peter moved to them “ blood of the enemy will resurrect your foe.” He snarled cutting him then her as well for good measure they both screamed, and he dripped the blood into the cauldron.  
Hermione and harry look to each other as the thing raised up in the air growing and changing forming the body of a man with snake like appearances and blood red eyes robes formed around him and he stood on the ground for the first time in 13 years he was back.   
Hermione and harry held hands tightly “We fight, and we die together potter.” She said to him  
“Damn straight mia best friends, till the very end.” He said as Voldemort turned to Pettigrew “Your arm worm tail. “   
The rat man whimpered “T…thank you m…milord thank you.” He whispered  
Your other arm worm tail!” he snapped, and the rat whispered hermione and harry shared a look of distain the rat was pathetic. Voldemort pressed his wand to the dark mark, and it appeared in the sky black as night clouds of smoke appearing and landing taking the forms of what they assumed were death eaters.  
“13 years it has been my friends and yet you stand here before me as though it were only yesterday….” Voldemort said hermione and harry both drowned them out rolling their eyes both thinking Voldemort was a little bit over dramatic.  
Their attention snapped back when he focused on harry. “Harry Potter the boy who lived…. How lies affect your legend harry, shall I divulge what truly happened that night 13 years ago? How I truly lost my powers?” he ranted on “ it was love, you see when dear sweet lily potter gave her life for her only son it created a protection you see I couldn’t touch you… but now… now I can touch… you.” He said touching Harrys forehead.  
Harry screamed  
“Pedophile.” Hermione coughed some of the death eaters snickered and Voldemort turned his attention to her. “You I remember you I believe we fought in your first year a snake among Gryffindor’s amazing.” He said   
Hermione rolled her eyes “Gonna keep monologuing us? I gotta say out of every monster I’ve met you talk the most its rather annoying.” She said “How’s it feel to have the blood of a mudblood in your veins dumbass cut me too.” She said snarkily  
Harry elbowed her but she just smirked at the enraged look on Voldemort’s face as he took in both of their cuts “I am your lord child!”  
She snorted “As if my Lord is the head of the house of black, you’re a back woods imitation that lost a game of I got your nose with a one year old.” She smarted and the death eaters and harry stared at her. Her snark to the dark lord was on going and she wasn’t backing down it wasn’t in her blood.  
Voldemort released her from the grave and cast the torture curse at her making her scream harry watched helplessly. Hermione withered on the ground until Voldemort saw fit to release her.   
He freed harry and harry rushed to her, helping her up “now’s not the time for you to be a smart ass hermione.” He said  
She smirked “ Harry im always a smart-ass life’s to short not to be.” She said and handed him his wand. “lets kick some death eater ass.” She said and he nodded he started fighting Voldemort and she killed peter right off the bat.  
They both fought Voldemort and he demanded his followers stay back that they were his and they fought harry and Voldemort’s wand connected, and a mist surrounded the three the old in keeper from Harrys dream, Harrys parents and mary Winchester appeared hermione and harry stared shocked.   
Mary moved to her and smiled “My darling girl your so brave I know that you’re hurting but you’re fighting for the right side my sons are stubborn, but you’ll have to overlook it . take care of them hermione and get that boy home safe you are a Winchester and a singer and no one Is going to going to change that you do what you have to things will work out don’t worry about your parents or john they’re all safe and soon dean will be to my girl take care we’re going to distract him you and harry get out of here and tell my sons I love them.” She said then turned with the rest of the ghosts and they attacked Voldemort.   
Harry and hermione accioed the cup and disappeared leaving Voldemort to scream in anger.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione and harry appeared at the entrance of the maze breathing hard hermione fell tremors of the torture curse still shooting through her. The happy yells stopped as harry pulled her to his chest and held her close they both shared a look of horror and grief. Their separate messages from the ghosts rang in their ears and all hermione could see was mary Winchesters beautiful face and knew where dean got his green eyes and sam got his loving attitude.  
Harry played his parents message over and over again in his head “ harry you cant trust Dumbledore he wants you to die fighting Voldemort you have to be careful lean on your friends you know who to trust and who not to trust we love you son stay safe” he looked at his headmaster and he could no longer trust him he would follow his parents warning and only trust a few of his friends but he wouldn’t let the headmaster know he no longer trusted him.  
The teachers ran out to them and some adults to Dumbledore checked them over. They looked at the adults and said two words that sent dread down everyone’s backs…. “He’s back.” Then hermione passed out from the tremors and pain.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
That summer was filed with arguments and fighting with the ministry no one wanted to believe Voldemort was back but hermione wouldn’t give up she was an adult in the wizarding world, and she wouldn’t back down and let anyone slander her or harry she didn’t try to help Dumbledore she enjoyed his suffering.   
She sat down with her boys and told them about seeing mary and what she had said to her. Both boys hugged her tightly and kissed her head they started taking her on hunts and treating her like an adult they felt she was. Though she still often slept in either sam or deans bed. The nightmares combined with her experiences from school and the hunts she had been allowed to help on she felt 30 years older than she was.  
Not having john to hold her hurt deeply and when she needed someone she’d turn to harry or dean or sam they had all grown closer harry and her because of the experience in the grave yard. Sam and her bonded over her memory of mary she often told him how beautiful she was and how much she loved him and dean. Her and dean bonded over john their shared grief and love for the man brought them closer together.   
Hermione and sam spent the summer also researching ways to break deans deal but nothing would work, and dean told them every day to let it go but they wouldn’t give up.  
When hermione went back to school she only stayed till the last class and even stayed at home on the weekends sometimes it hurt to be away and sometimes she’d spend the weekend locked in the school’s library trying to break deans deal. No one but her and the boys knew about the deal hermione had modified Rita’s memory and make her take an unbreakable vow not to write made up shit about her or her friends again or she would report her for being an unregistered animangas.  
Fifth year was quiet apart from the toad that had taken over DADA and then the whole school at the end of the year they all rushed to the department of ministries and fought death eaters when Bellatrix struck sirius hermione blew the veil to smithereens before he could fall in it and die. They all fought as best they could, and Voldemort appeared in the ministry and fought both Dumbledore and harry but in the end Harrys love won out and the ministry finally saw with their own eyes that he was indeed alive.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione went home after being released from the hospital wing only to find her boys gearing up for a fight. She looked at them and they told her they had a lead on Lilith. The bitch ruby was there, and she glared at her like dean she didn’t trust the black-eyed bitch.  
They got in the car and went to a house where the evil bitch was playing dress up in a little girl’s body terrorizing her parents having killed her grandfather and grandmother demonically. The group snuck their way into the house in teams hermione and dean and sam and ruby.  
Hermione and dean snuck into the child’s bedroom and saw the mother she silently begged them to save her, hermione crept to the side her wand raised and dean cocked his gun but when the little girl woke up and began screaming they realized Lilith had left her body and left the mother and daughter in a protection ring of salt.  
They eventually found Lilith who was possessing ruby’s meatsuit, but it was to late the clocks chimed the midnight hour and Lilith sent her dogs after dean.  
Hermione and sam watched helplessly as the hellhounds killed dean their resolve breaking in half. Lilith tried to kill them but sam covered hermione with his body and her powers didn’t seem to even faze him. Hermione raised her wand to end Lilith, but her eyes widened in horror and she smoked out quickly leaving the youngest two members of their family to sob over deans broken and clawed up body.  
Months passed and sam and hermione grew distant from each other, sam hunted everywhere and hermione stayed at Hogwarts or even with harry and sirius. The last two remaining Sam Winchester and Hermione singer hadn’t been able to hold their family together proving dean and john really had been the glue that held their family together.   
Hermione refused to let deans death affect her like johns had she kept herself going promising revenge on Lilith and ruby she was sure the evil bitch had something to do with deans death. No one in the wizarding world knew dean was gone she had told them they had simply had a falling out. She went on about her life and went to school doing what she had to pass time.  
What shocked her was four months after deans death her head of house told her to Floo home because sam needed her help with something this weekend. She fought it until Friday night when snape and sirius and remus had cornered her and made her go home.


	13. new relationships

Hermione walked out of the flames with an overnight bag and sighed looking around she walked in the kitchen and saw sam he had changed in four months he was bigger in the muscle department and his hair was longer. He had the beginnings of a beard.   
Sam hadn’t noticed she was there until she cleared her throat, he looked back at her and almost did a doubletake at her. He shook his head and put the fixings of his sandwich down and walked over pulling her into a hug. Hermione stood stiff in his arms for a moment before melting into him and hugging him back laying her head on his chest she dropped her bag wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
“I missed you princess.” He whispered.  
“I missed you too sammy.” She whispered quietly   
They stayed in the hug as long as they could hermione pulling comfort from him and sam giving it as best he could. Finally, he pulled back and went back finishing his sandwich and making her one getting them both a beer they sat down, and he handed her the beer.  
She looked at him surprised and he shrugged “You’re not a child anymore hermione, though I wish you were I thinks its safe for you to drink a little bit after the shit life you’ve had.” He said   
She nodded and smiled a little at him taking a drink making a face and sam laughed “You’ll get used to the taste.” He said chuckling.  
“I prefer Ogden’s firewiskey sirius let me and harry try it and its much better.” She said   
He chuckled “Oh yea how much better?” he asked  
She conjured a bottle from Sirius’s house and two glassed pouring them both some she ate her sandwich quickly then washed it down with the beer finishing it off. She saw sam do the same then looked at her.   
Hermione grinned at him and lifted her glass “I bet you gag on your first glass.” She said.  
Sam snorted “I’ve been drinking for a long-time sweetheart I doubt one glass of whiskey is gonna make me gag.” He said hermione snickered and clinked their glasses together throwing hers back and looked at sam watching him do the same but start coughing heavily and hermione laughed.  
“I told you so Winchester.” He chuckled rolling his eyes   
“I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna come hermione.” He said   
Her good mood sobered “I didn’t want to after our last fight I didn’t want to be in the same room as you again much less come home for the weekend.” She said pouring them each another glass.  
Sam winced “What made you decide to come?” he asked   
“I was forced to come by three very intrusive assholes known as severus remus and sirius. They cornered me and made me come said it was important something I needed to see with my own eyes.” She said sipping on her whiskey.  
Sam sipped his quietly “they weren’t lying, and I wasn’t sure what you told them about why me and dean weren’t around, so I didn’t want to risk coming to your school.” He said   
“Told them we had a falling out, couldn’t bring myself to tell them about the deal or deans death.” She said and he nodded.  
A thumping was heard from upstairs and hermione looked up frowning then back to sam “Got guests sammy?” she asked   
“No, I don’t but I have a surprise for you upstairs and the surprise has company over and is being very fucking loud!” he said shouting the last part at the ceiling.  
“Sorry Baby brother!” came and all too familiar voice and hermione froze she looked at sam hoping she wasn’t hearing things and he nodded smiling gently.   
Hermione jumped up dropping her glass she ran upstairs and threw the door open and sure enough Dean Winchester laid on the bed with a blonde bimbo riding him. Neither noticed her until she pushed the blonde woman off the bed and cupped deans face in her hands.  
Deans eyes snapped open and he stared into her brown ones and got a goofy grin on his face. “Hiya baby girl.” He said.  
Hermione let a sob loose and tackled him in a hug burying her face in his neck she clung to him feeling his arms circle around her and hold her close the blonde grumbling and getting dressed stomping out of the room and house. Hermione sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back gently whispering softly in her ear.   
She pulled back and looked at him “How?” she whispered.  
“Angel drug me out of hell.” He said, “Woke up in a very nice coffin got any idea why I was buried instead of burned princess?” he asked  
She buried her head in his neck again “C…couldn’t burn you h…hurt to much.” She whimpered.  
Dean held her close “Well im here now baby im back not going anywhere ever again.” He whispered softly.  
Hermione curled into him the fact he was stark naked mattered little to her she had seen him naked plenty of times when john had been alive. She moved till her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
Dean held her sitting up. He noticed how much she had changed in four months she was taller, and her hair was longer, her body filled out more he was having a hard time keeping his lower half from rising in interest she was supposed to be little hermione singer not this woman that was wrapped around him.  
~ lemons ~  
Hermione pulled back and looked at him their eyes locking and something in that moment had changed they looked at each other differently and hermione looked to his lips. When he didn’t stop her, she leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
Dean groaned and kissed her back running his hands over her hips and up her back one curling into her hair that had been in a loose pony tail. They kissed almost roughly and hermione gripped his shoulders. They both needed this to be connected in this way.   
Dean laid her back on the bed and stripped her of her clothes kissing down her neck. Hermione moaned moving her head to the side and arched into his hands as they trailed her now naked body. Dean kissed down her chest taking time to suck and bite on each breast causing her to release deep breathless moans.  
His hand found her clit and he started playing with her as she moaned her head falling back. He slipped a finger in her and kissed up her thighs. Hermione parted her legs watching him. He added another finger moving them inside her and locked his gaze with her she read nothing but love and devotion in them and she moaned. She hadn’t seen that since john and couldn’t be gladder dean was the one to give it to her.  
He leaned down and licked her hermione’s head flew back against the mattress and she moaned. Dean ate her out burying his head between her legs one of hermione’s hands went to the back of his head and the other gripped the sheets moaning louder and louder with everything dean did to her.  
Dean added a third finger an stretched her crooking his fingers inside her touching very sensitive spots, his tongue lapped at her clit repeatedly and he quickly brought her to her first climax of the night.  
Hermione panted as he moved up her body and kissed her roughly pulling his fingers out, he rubbed against her. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, and he looked down at her hovering for a moment he looked into her eyes.   
“Mia are you sure if we do this there’s no going back your mine for good.” He whispered  
She cupped his face in her hands and leaned up kissing him deeply “Take me dean im yours.” She whispered.  
Dean groaned kissing back he flipped them and helped her slid down on his cock. They both moaned loudly hermione put her hands on his chest and started moving riding him. She had only done this position once with john, so she knew what to do. She rolled her hips and ground against him as she rose and fell over him deans head fell back and hermione’s fell forward as she started moving faster and harder.  
“Fuck hermione that’s it ride me baby.” He said   
Hermione moaned and moved faster riding him as fast as she could nearly bouncing on him, she realized he didn’t have a condom on but as his cock hit a spot inside her she couldn’t find it in herself to care much.  
“ooh dean baby!” she moaned   
Dean flipped them and started fucking her hard causing her to grip his back moaning loudly screaming in pleasure as he took her. The headboard hit the wall repeatedly and they both faintly heard sam slam the door as he left in a huff.  
Hermione gripped his back and dean slammed into her, she felt a tightening in her lower abdomen and moaned louder “Come with me de please!” she moaned.  
He grunted slamming inside her once more and they both came hard. They both slumped into the bed dean still buried inside her both curled into each other. Dean held her close rubbing her back   
“I love you.” He whispered softly   
“I love you too de.” She whispered  
They curled together and fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
~ End Of lemons ~

0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione woke up and noticed the room was empty, but she hear talking downstairs and she got up pulling on one of deans shirts and her panties going downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see dean cooking and both men bickering playfully. She went and wrapped her arms arounds deans waist.  
Dean chuckled softly patting her arm “Good morning mia.” He said  
“Morning de.” She said “Morning sammy.” She said   
He grunted at her and she giggled “Finish off the fire whiskey sammy.” She said   
Shud up.” He grumbled   
She laughed at him and kissed his cheek moving and sitting at the table. Dean finished cooking and set the food on the table. He brought hermione a plate already filled and kissed her head then put sams plate in front of him.   
“Best thing for a hangover is the greasiest breakfast possible.” He said grinning sam almost vomited and pushed the plate away causing hermione and dean to laugh. Hermione ate her food and looked at sam “At least its on a clean plate he could have put it in the dirty ashtray like john did when you two got blindingly drunk.” She said.  
Sam groaned and rushed to the bathroom throwing up dean laughed at her antics and sat beside her “He’s gonna get you back for that.” He said.  
She giggled but moved closer to dean her leg pressing against his. Dean smiled and the pair ate in silence. Afterwards they moved to the living room and sat down watching tv hermione curled up on his lap watching some cheesy cop show that hermione loved. And dean detested it but didn’t complain for once.  
Sam came back and sat in the chair pouting childishly at hermione and she giggled again watching the show. Dean kissed along the side of her neck playfully trying to distract her and hermione playfully pushed him away giggling as he tried repeatedly to distract her.  
Sam rolled their eyes at them but smiled happily. The last four months had been bad enough without dean but because of his pigheadedness he lost hermione to and he wasn’t gonna let that happen again.   
He watched hermione turn her head and capture deans lips with hers and they both kissed sam averted his eyes and watched the show trying to give them a little peace and quiet he noticed the fire turn green and severus and sirius and remus step through but neither hermione nor dean noticed.  
All three men stared in amusement at the new couple and sam stood to see what they wanted leading them out of the room to the kitchen. “Everything alright?” he asked   
“More than alright I see those two are mighty friendly now. She put up a huge fight about coming to see you two we thought for sure she’d strangle you both took bets on what we’d find here today.” Sirius said   
“That’s my fault me and her had a bit of an argument last time we saw each other and well she should have kicked my ass for some of the things I said but thankfully she didn’t.” he said.   
They nodded “She’s been distant and cold to everyone for the last four months whatever you said I hope you have fixed it.” Severus said   
Sam nodded “Everything’s good now she was joking with me this morning.” He said   
The men nodded.  
He looked back into the living room seeing hermione and dean in a heavy make out secession hermione straddling his lap. he rolled his eyes and turned back to the men “If you wanted to talk to her im afraid my brother has her a bit distracted.” He said and the men laughed.  
‘We’ll just go be sure to tell hermione Dumbledore said she has to be back by Monday at lunch we told him she had a family emergency we told harry and draco the same.” Remus said.  
Sam nodded “Will do.” He said and the men left he looked in the living room seeing his brother already had her shirt off kissing her chest and hermione was moaning again he rolled his eyes and got the keys to the impala and went out leaving them alone.


	14. battles and suprises

Hermione was happier after that weekend and everyone saw the noticeable change though she still left every weekend she could get away with it. Draco and the others were just happy to have their friend back somewhat she was still slightly closed off and they figured because of john Winchesters death a about 2 years ago she would remain that way, but she joined in activities and classes and hung out with her friends again everyone was happy and then….  
The death eaters attacked the school hermione had run out of the library into the middle of the fray draco said they were after the headmaster and while she didn’t particularly like or trust the old fool the part of her mind that fought for the good wouldn’t let her just sit by she attacked and fought death eaters as the order showed up all her friends joined in even some of the Slytherins hermione just had that affect on people.   
Hermione jumped in beside harry and draco who were fighting two to three and she took on Dolohov they fought back and forth, and the man sneered at her but hermione as usual was a smart ass.  
“Come on wont your precious leader be mad if a simple mudblood beats you? Especially the same mudblood that’s sullying his house and his body didn’t you know we’re family now we share blood.” She taunted using a technique to get him arguing instead of fighting properly.  
Dolohov attacked her with spells way above her experience but hermione was ready she didn’t hold back to stunning she used spells to kill that’s what you had to do when your opponent would kill you without seconds notice.  
“Come on man your old enough to be my father but cant hold yourself against a Seventeen-year-old you fucking weak voldy will be pissed amp it up!” she taunted  
“Shut up witch!” he screamed “You dare defy the dark lord!”  
“Of course, I dare he’s nothing but a pathetic half-blood that lost to a baby and two children over and over and over again!” she yelled   
Dolohov screamed his anger and jet of purple light hit hermione across her stomach from her right collar bone to her left hip. She flew across the hall hitting the stone wall and fell and looked at her enemy her wand at her feet and the man grinning like a maniac. She pulled her gun and saw him blanch.   
“I’m not just a witch asshat im a hunter too!” she said and shot him between the eyes Dolohov fell and the ringing of the shot stopped all the fighting the death eaters stared in horror not knowing what contraption she had and it made it easy for the order and the Arours to round them up.  
Harry and draco and few others ran to hermione’s aid she smiled weakly as blood seeped out her wound. Severus rushed over trying to heal her she grabbed his arm and he looked at her   
“If I die tell the boys no fucking deals to bring me back or ill kill them.” She whispered then passed out  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hermione blinked at the blinding white light surrounded her and she looked around realizing she was in the in the magical hospital known as St. Mungo’s she saw a few others, but they all seemed fine they sat talking.  
she noticed her entire abdomen was wrapped in gauze. She coughed and brought attention to her as severus rushed to her bed side everyone else following him. She saw her boys push their way to the front and she smiled weakly at them.  
“Hermione how are you feeling?” severus asked.  
“Like hammered shit.” She mumbled she felt dean kissing her head and sam squeezing her hand. “How long have I been out?” she whispered  
“A week the curse nearly killed you it was an invention of Dolohov’s and since you killed him, we couldn’t get the antidote, so we had to go by trial and error.” He said   
“Sorry wasn’t raised to let the bad guy go.” She whispered sam and dean both chuckled   
I’ll go get the healer and tell the others your awake give y’all a moment to yourselves.” He said and exited the room, hermione looked at the boys and saw them both watching her worriedly “Im fine guys just a little scratch.” She whispered trying to ease the tension, but they didn’t laugh, and she sighed.  
“Severus told us your little message.” Dean said roughly as though he’d been crying recently.   
She sighed again “I meant it to.” She said  
Dean and sams face hardened.  
“Look guys I love you two more than anyone, sammy you’ve always been my best friend and de I love you im in love with you but I will not have you selling your souls for me I wont live with that guilt knowing were y’all are and why I can barley live with the knowledge of where john is and it wasn’t my life he sold his soul for so when I say no fucking deals for my life I mean it.” She said  
Dean moved back and punched a wall “Goddamn it hermione and how do you expect us to live if you die in this god for saken war that isn’t even yours to fight in.” he snarled   
“It is my war dean I am a witch and these bastards are after me because im Muggleborn this is my war Voldemort wants my head on a platter just like harry he took my blood to come back as well as Harrys and I will not leave my friends to die I was not raised that way and you know it you never leave a man in need.” She said firmly  
“And if you die im just supposed to move on I lose john and you and im just supposed to live with that?” he said harshly.  
“No goddamn it have faith in me that I will come home to you dean I am grown in case you have forgotten it. This is an equal relationship I worry every time you’re on a hunt, but I have faith your coming home now you need to have faith in me.” She said   
Dean looked at her tears in his eyes and he bent down taking her hand in his “I cant take losing you mia I love you so much.” He whispered, “I cant lose someone else like I did john.”   
Hermione reached out and cupped his cheek running her thumb over his cheek “I am not going anywhere Winchester you are stuck with me.” She whispered   
Dean leaned over her and kissed her deeply. Hermione kissed him back tangling her hand in his hair.   
“Oh, come on guys not here too at least let me save the hospital from watching y’all have sex.” Sam groaned   
Both hermione and dean laughed hermione holding her side dean moved her and laid behind her pulling her into his chest. Sam sat beside the bed taking her free hand.  
“Don’t worry boys no one’s gonna kill me im to damn stubborn.” She said and this time they did laugh. Sam laid his head next to her side hermione started absent mindedly playing with his hair, and dean held her careful of the bandage.  
The door opened admitting the healer and severus they took in the scene and smiled gently “Lady Black how are you feeling?” the healer asked.  
She looked up “Call me hermione please and I feel like crap but that’s to be expected with almost dying.” She said  
The healer nodded “I am healer Johnson I have been working with Professor snape to heal you. You my dear lady are a very lucky young woman if Professor snape had not been at your side you would have died.” He said  
“Yes, well as he once said he watches after his snakes especially his reckless ones.” She said and the men all laughed   
Hermione grinned cheekily   
I’ll get you a pain potion then run an examination if everything checks out you may go home tomorrow but no appereating the wound was magical so we had to close it up the muggle way with a few skin growing potions and multiple blood replenishing potions you will have a large scar going from your right collar bone to your left hip.” He said.  
She nodded “What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger as my father used to say.” She said. Snuggling back into dean.  
“Your un usually optimistic Lady Black.” The healer said.  
She shrugged. “I’m alive, my boys are here and as far as I know none of my friends are dead.” She said   
The healer nodded and ran his wand over her and paused smiling softly “congratulations Lady Black It seems the healers didn’t catch this before, but you are pregnant.” He said  
Sam, dean, severus, and hermione’s jaw dropped “Your sure.” She whispered  
“Yes, Ma’am you are one hundred percent pregnant.” He said   
Deans hand went to her stomach and hers covered his looking up at him he grinned watery and leaned in kissing her deeply. Hermione kissed him back holding onto his arm.  
Sam grinned goofily at them and severus even had a small smile playing on his lips. Hermione pulled dean closer kissing him deeply. The couple forgetting, they weren’t alone until sam coughed and they both grinned hermione curled into deans chest.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione sat on the couch after she had been released from the hospital dean had ushered her home and made sure she was comfortable is she didn’t find his complete over protectiveness so adorable she’d hex him.  
She knew this baby put her out of the war but she didn’t care as much as she thought she would she have, carrying dean Winchesters child was the best thing that could happen to her even if it got her mother henned by her boyfriend and laughed at by her best friends.  
it had been decided she would study at home and take her final exams her newts under an advisor at Sirius’s house in a few months dean had agreed to let her attend graduation but only because she had threatened his manly hood and told him she’d sleep in the spare room for the duration of her pregnancy.  
Both men had winced at the colorful language she had displayed that day and things had eased up since then dean managed to get back into her good graces with a few kisses in the right spots and she melted of course if she had really been pissed it wouldn’t have worked as easily but she had just wanted to curl up in his arms and forget about her friends and their lives being in danger.  
Hermione celebrated her 18th birthday by testing she wanted it over the war was raging and soon it would be to dangerous for her to be in England until it was over, she had hugged all of her friends and made them all promise to do whatever they had to, to survive. She playfully joked with sirius about coming back to his lady which had their other halves laughing as well as her and sirius.  
Sirius and severus and others warded a property in America for her sam and dean to stay in sirius had bought it for her to get them out of the rundown house they had stayed in. it had come fully furnished all she had to do was the nursey and dean had insisted since he was the father he would build with uncle Sammy’s help it and she would supervise them but not lift a finger except magically painting the room when they found out the sex.  
when the order needed a hiding spot this is where they came sirius had made sure the house was big enough molly had tried to force ginny to stay but she refused saying she was gonna fight hermione could see It hurt molly so she played the pregnancy card and got ginny to stay with her.  
This had gotten her a famous molly weasley bear hug she said she wished it would work on all her children, but she knew better than to push her luck. Ginny refused to talk to hermione after she figured out hermione had tricked her but sam had tried talking to her to make her see that she wasn’t doing it to hurt her, but she was also sitting out of the fight and needed someone besides him and dean to talk to.  
Eventually ginny forgave her and started cooing over the still unborn baby in her stomach that wasn’t even showing, the war raged on and it got hairy at times they couldn’t contact their friends and family it worried ginny and hermione… sam and dean both tried to ease their worries and even gave ginny a little hunter training.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione walked down the stairs now 3 and a half months pregnant she had a small bump and constantly rubbed it, though she stayed in the house she wrote to her friends with research neither sam nor dean dared to stop her knowing she would likely hex their balls off if they tried.  
She spent her says between researching, spending time with her family and dreaming about her baby with the incoming flow of traffic hermione and dean hadn’t gotten a single moment alone without being interrupted today however they had made it clear they were going out to the doctors alone then to have a nice dinner date.  
Hermione sat in the waiting room having chosen a muggle doctor rather than magical what with the war and Voldemort taking over the government a Muggleborn/ muggle pregnancy would surely give him a happy twist in his knickers to destroy especially with him wanting hermione’s head on a platter for both First and fourth year and possibly fifth too when she saved sirius maybe even for killing Dolohov if she hadn’t harry would have been distraught about sirius it’s probably what Bella was going for killing sirius in front of harry to weaken him.

She couldn’t imagen the punishment she had gotten for failing. She leaned against her boyfriend and looked around at the muggle women who had no idea their lives were in danger if Voldemort won the war they were oblivious to.  
Dean leaned down kissing her head “Stop thinking about the war.” He whispered  
“Hard not to think about it all my friends and my wizarding family are fighting I would be to if this little miracle hadn’t come along I’d really like to be the one to stick it to Bellatrix for trying to kill Sirius, or Umbridge I just know she’s a damn death eater.” She whispered   
Dean squeezed her hand gently “I know baby, but you can’t worry about the war your doing all you can to help.” He whispered  
She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled she heard women across the room whispering hoping dean was her brother or father even and it made her giggle, dean looked at her raising an eyebrow and she grinned at him. “You’ve got admirers de group of women to our left are hoping your either my father of my brother.” She whispered  
Dean laughed and kissed her head pulling her into his lap nuzzling her neck making hermione grin “Now their hoping they can get you away from me there even planning to ask if you want a three-way with them.” She whispered   
Dean snickered “Hate to disappoint but there’s only one pregnant woman I want and it ain’t them besides the fact im as faithful as a pup to you I fear your wand and your gun way to damn much to ever cheat.” He whispered  
She grinned “Smart Winchester Sirius has been teaching me some handy curses if you ever hurt me not that I wouldn’t have to get to you before, remus, sirius, draco, Lucius, harry, ron, the twins, bill, and Charlie get to you and they still have to beat sammy.” She giggled   
“Im not worried about them well maybe Sirius he’s protective of you overly so if I didn’t know he was in love with remus I might be worried but sammy I can handle as well as the others the only ones besides you and sirius im worried about is Narcissa and molly their scary women and narcissa has made it clear your as much her daughter as draco is her son.” He whispered   
Hermione giggled again leaning in kissing him gently “Good thing your as faithful as a pup.” She whispered  
He grinned rubbing her stomach gently as they waited.  
“Hermione Black.” A nurse called   
Hermione stood and pulled dean with her discreetly without dean noticing sending a smirk at the women. They followed the nurse into the room and hermione hopped on the small bed she swung her legs and dean rubbed her back standing beside her.  
The nurse took her blood pressure and other vitals before exiting the room to wait on the doctor. Hermione hummed as dean tapped out little patterns on her spine making her shiver grinning. Finally, the doctor walked in and the nurse pulled a machine in behind him.  
“Hello hermione how are you today?” he asked  
“Peachy doc.” She said   
He shook his head grinning “Your vitals are perfect your routine blood tests show both your iron and calcium as in perfect levels everything is normal though I need you to gain just a little more weight.” He said and hermione and dean both nodded to him  
“now we just need to take a look with our little machine see if we can see the little angel.” He said  
Hermione smiled and laid back lifting her shirt her small bump noticeable now but not overly big she smiled softly then jumped as the cold gel touched her stomach, she giggled a little and both the nurse and doctor smiled at her.   
He put the “Wand” on her stomach and they moved it around the buzzing of the machine was replaced with a fast little pitter-patter of her baby’s heart beat she looked to dean who had a smile on his face, the doctor ran the “Wand” over her stomach and the screen produced a fuzzy picture of their baby both parents smiled.  
“There she is.” The doctor said   
Both parents snapped their heads to the doctor “She?” dean asked  
“Yes sir Mr. Black Normally you cant tell at this stage what with your wife being barley four months it normally takes till the end of the fourth beginning of the fifth month to tell but your little girl wants us to know see there she’s completely facing us.” He said pointing to the screen.  
Hermione giggled and held her hand out to dean who grumbled and handed her a twenty, and the doctor and nurse laughed.  
“It’s generally my experience that you don’t bet against the mother their generally right.” The doctor said.  
“I didn’t my brother lost 200 I just did it to support him I know better than bet against her learned that when she was 10, we grew up friends our family knew each other so I guess you can say we’ve been together from the start.” He said and stared at hermione smiling softly.   
“Aww.” The nurse said  
Hermione leaned up and kissed him gently.  
The doctor grinned and froze the picture on the machine handing hermione a wipe “We’ll go print your pictures and be right back.” He said and lead the nurse out with the machine. hermione cleaned her belly off and pulled her shirt down wrapping her arms around him kissing him deeply, his arms circled her waist kissing her back.  
“My big cheesy hunter.” She whispered  
“My beautiful witch.” He whispered smiling. Hermione curled into his arms and smiled.


	15. a new life

Dean lead her into a bar and hermione grinned he knew her well she didn’t like big fancy restaurants with stiff atmosphere and overly priced food and drink she’d much rather a dive bar like the ones she grew up In and mom and pops dinners. He lead her to a booth and went and ordered them some food and a drink beer for him and ginger ale for her with what ever greasy cholesterol raising food he could order.  
Hermione sat rubbing her stomach looking around she never noticed two men walk over and sit in the booth till one put his hand on her leg and she looked at him raising an eyebrow he was uglier than a rats nest she’d sooner kiss Voldemort than these fuck heads.  
“Mind getting your greasy paws off my damn leg?” she asked  
The man leered at her “Why princess I can show you a real good time.” He leered.  
Hermione snorted “Your incredibly over weight about the height of a stop sign and smell like the east end of a west bound jackass thanks but no thanks.” She said  
The man glared “You listen here you little slut me and my friends are gonna take you out back and take turns with ya and you ain’t gonna say a damn thing about it.” He said the stale alcohol on his breathe almost made her wretch.  
“And what makes you think you can force me anywhere without ending up with a boot in your ass and a busted face? If your lucky.” She said  
“And what are you gonna do to me?” he asked snorting  
“I didn’t say it would be me you got your meaty paw all over his girl and he’s a right ass when people touch me without permission a bit overly possessive of me.” She said nodding to the bar.  
The man snorted again smirking “Cant no scrawny whimp take me im a 12-time boxing champion.” He said  
Hermione smirked “Oh de do go easy on the bastard.” She said  
A hand grabbed the man and drug him away from the booth slamming him into the ground and deans face hovered over the now frightened man. Dean was by no means scrawny he had lean muscle everywhere and his left pinky alone could hurt a grown man he hadn’t been raised by john Winchester for nothing he also had johns grade a asshole temperament and dean just happen to have it times ten especially when his girl was involved.  
“I… I was just playing man no harm done.” The man said quickly  
“You had your hand on my woman my pregnant woman and you threatened to take her without consent I say there’s been some big fucking harm done.’ He snarled  
The man shuddered “P…please it was just a joke.” He said  
“Come near my woman again and ill preform some cosmetic surgery and cut you into pieces got it.” He growled.  
The man nodded frantically, and dean looked up to see his friend trying to drag hermione away and he got a smirk on his face. “You know you shouldn’t press against her like that.’ He said  
“Oh, and whys that ill snap the bitches neck before you can get to me.” He said  
“Well its just you might feel her gun and trust me when I say she knows how to use it.” He said. The sound of a gun cocking at the man letting go of hermione like she burned him, and she smirked “I let him take care of your friend don’t mean I don’t know how to defend myself.” She said  
Both men left in a hurry and hermione walked over to dean and pulled him to the table “I assume our food will be ready soon.” She said  
“Yes dear.” He chuckled.  
Hermione moved and sat on his lap snuggling in close to him and he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck he kissed her gently hermione groaned kissing him back they both lost themselves making out at the booth where the whole bar could see them but they didn’t care it was their first moment alone in weeks without pesky overbearing wizards and witches were in their faces.  
“Hem, hem.” The high pitched and girlish sounding voice broke through hermione’s haze like shards of glass made hermione freeze in her attack on her boyfriend’s lips and pull back turning sure enough Delores Umbridge and six death eaters stood at their table.  
Dean sensed hermione knew these people and cursed how the fuck had wizards found them here of all fucking places he held her tightly as she gripped her wand still hidden in her pocket.  
“Umbridge.” Hermione snarled  
Dean groaned and looked at the woman “Cant you freaks leave us in peace for one fucking day?” he growled hermione rubbed his arm gently.  
“We wish we could we have no desire to be in this filthy place but miss. Singer has something that belongs to the dark lord.” She said her voice as usual ear splitting and migraine causing it was worse than the Cruciatus curse and it grated on hermione’s nerves something awful.  
Hermione rolled her eyes at them “It doesn’t belong to him and I don’t know how you figured out I have it bitch.” She said.  
“Quiet simple Miss. Singer a friend of yours gave you up after a rather long “Tea time” she said and hermione froze her eyes burning like fire “Who did you torture bitch?”  
“I do believe his name is or well it was Seamus Finnegan.” She said hermione jumped up the elder wand in hand and pointed at her “YOU HORRID SHANK HE WAS A CHILD!”  
This had the entire bar looking their way but a quick twist of her wand and the use of a somulus spell had all of them asleep minus her and dean and the death eaters. Hermione’s face was filled with anger “I knew I should have ended your miserable life in fifth year.” She snarled.  
Dean stood behind her putting his hands at her waist calming her grounding her holding her temper at bay but not for long.  
“I could say the same mudblood. But the dark lord wants you to himself congratulations you’ve surpassed even that brat potter on the dark lords list to kill.” She snarled  
“Oh, yippee moldy shorts wants me all to his self. Im flattered… not.” She taunted them  
The death eaters all snarled and pulled their wands out but hermione smirked having already anticipated this and had been the reasoning for her taunts and she cast a spell with a flick of her wrists ripping their masks off “Oh now I know why you were sent for me you’re all Dolohov’s friends I don’t suppose you miss the waste of space and magic.” She taunted.  
“why you filthy little mudblood…” Macnair started the rage on his face rivaled that of Voldemort’s in the graveyard in her fourth year but Umbridge put her hand up as prim and impossibly proper as always “We can’t kill her the dark lord has given us our orders and we will follow them to a T bring him the wand and the girl alive unmarked you can kill, maim, torture and do whatever you want to her muggle pet though.” She said and smirked at hermione in what she thought was a superior and thus eloquent order.  
A death eater raised his wand at dean but hermione turned quickly her reactions ten times as fast from her training as both witch and hunter “Avada Kedavra.” She shouted killing the bastard the green jet hitting him in the chests the death eaters stood stunned and she smirked.  
“You really think you idiots can come in here interrupt my date with the father of my child and just kill him and take me? Im a slytherin I don’t follow Dumbledore’s love and forgiveness makes everything better morals I was raised to kill first and that’s exactly what I will do if you raise one wand against the man I love.” She snarled  
“The dark lord said we had to bring you in alive not that we couldn’t hurt you first.” Umbridge smirked.  
“ah, ah he said no marks toad face.” Hermione said then grinned feeling deans left hand slip from her waist and unheard by the death eaters but not hermione deans favorite gun was cocked and three shots sounded from behind her and three more death eaters fell dead with bullets in their heads leaving only two to deal with and the odds of six to two had drastically changed into hermione and deans favor. She laughed icily her face cold controlled her eyes like an uncontrolled raging fire and her smirk held death for anyone that dared to cross her.  
“I am a witch but my “pet” here He’s a hunter and we can take out a few meseally death eaters.” She said dean pinned the last one and hermione stunned him in one swoop and turning before Umbridge could ger out the curse on the tip of her tounge she took her wand and knocked her to the ground using Umbridge’s wand to humiliate her more she stuck the wand at her throat Umbridge stared up in horror. Hermione’s lip curled in disgust even her wand was fucking pink.  
“I had hoped that I’d be the one to find you Umbridge.” She said her voice simpering and sickly sweet. “I owe you for the Cruciatus curse in fifth year what was it 20 minutes you had me under it, and I didn’t scream lets see how you do.” She snarled and twisted her wrist in a complicated manner  
“Crucio!” she hissed.  
Umbridge screamed loudly her voice echoing throughout the surrounding area her body bent and twisted in utter agony. hermione stared with utter fascination as a smile split her features as Dean watched his girlfriend torture the bitch that had hurt her slightly afraid of her. Fear and awe filled his eyes as well as Images of his time on the racks in hell flashed behind his eyes and he put his hand on her shoulders gently.  
“Baby this isn’t you.” He said his voice hoarse as he fought the images of his own torture.  
She looked at him and the curse broke the worry and the fear in his eyes made her melt and she smiled softly “I know de, but this is war and this bitch hurt a very dear friend who was protecting me and our baby he died to protect us.” She said  
Dean rubbed her shoulders ‘Then end hers baby but don’t sub come to them don’t let them drag you down to their levels killing in war is normal just like killing monsters in a hunt but torture is unnecessary and cruel your not cruel.” He said earnestly.  
Hermione stared in his eyes she saw his love for her but she also the pain that he hid pain from johns death but also pain from his own experiences and she knew he was remembering hell he had come back from hell, but the memories still remained, and he was different from it, not broken but changed, she leaned up and kissed him gently. “Ok baby.” She said softly then turned to Umbridge.  
“Its your lucky day bitch you no longer have to live this life anymore you get to move down to the racks in hell.” She said and pointed her wand at her “ Avada Kedavra.” She hissed a satisfaction filled her killing the bitch with her own wand it satisfied her and she felt she had avenged the fun-loving boy she’d went to school with.  
She turned flicking her wrist a few times and conjured a box enlarging it she placed the dead death eaters in it with Umbridge on top she closed it wrapped it in a bow and stuck a note on it she shrunk it down and un stunned the last death eater and bent down “Tell your master next time send someone that can do the job or don’t bother coming after me at all.”  
The death eater nodded frantically and disappeared with the box hermione stood and memory charmed the bar so they would remember this and took deans hand Appereating away.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione and dean appeared in the Livingroom panting dean sat and put his head between his knees shocking everyone there they all stood and looking for the fight but hermione waved them off. “Its been taken care of.” She said  
They frowned and sirius moved forward grabbing her arms looking in her eyes worry evident on his face “What’s been taken care of hermione?” he asked  
“Death eaters they found us at the bar dean took me to cause fancy restaurants make me uncomfortable so we went to a bar and grill and had a run in but we took care of it mind if I check on my boyfriend?” she asked and pulled back bending down Infront of him. And rubbed his hair.  
“Shh, shh baby you aren’t there you’re here with me and sammy you aren’t in hell anymore im sorry if I went to far.” She whispered  
He looked at her and pulled her in his arms holding her tightly rocking them both and hermione let him he was always so strong for both her and sam it was her turn to be strong for him for once. She looked at sam and grimaced he looked at her questionably like everyone else and she sighed  
“Umbridge was with the death eaters and I got a bit sadistic it reminded dean of the pit.” She said giving sam a look that had him swallowing though the wizards in the room looked even more confused but neither elaborated any further.  
“Hermione what happened to the death eaters and Umbridge?” Dumbledore asked standing  
She glared at him “I gave them rainbow kisses and teddy bear hugs what the fuck do you think happen you old coot? Dean and I killed them left one alive and sent him back with the body’s and message to the freak leader.” She said her tone sent shivers through everyone’s spines and sirius glared at Dumbledore who was giving her a disapproving look.  
“Can it Albus this is war people die and hermione did the right thing so did dean.” He said “You shame her for killing and your shaming my house I wont have it she is the lady of my house I wont have it understand me?” he asked  
Dumbledore nodded resigned  
“She used that curse that witch did on john at the ball.” Dean shuddered  
Everyone looked at her shocked they all know what spell that was but hermione rolled her eyes “She killed Seamus Finnegan to get information on me the bitch deserved everything she got don’t look at me like I did something wrong these animals set out to kill and love and forgiveness or stunning spells ain’t gonna work we have to fight and be ruthless if we aren’t then we might as well sign our death warrants now.” She snapped an order in her voice that both sam and dean recognized almost immediately.  
“Mia you sound like dad.” Sam said  
She smirked at him “Good maybe I can get through to people these death eaters are just as bad as demons if not worse we don’t hesitate killing demons we don’t hesitate killing death eaters or we are already dead anyone that can’t get behind that get out of my house.” She said then looked Dumbledore in the eyes, hers dark leaving no room for arguments she continued with her little impromptu speech.  
“if I looked john Winchester in the eyes and suggested we let a fucking monster go that kills children and innocents I wouldn’t be able to walk for a month if they’re set out to kill you they aren’t gonna change their minds they’re gonna kill first and ask questions later so don’t preach to me about sparing their lives I end up in the afterlife because I didn’t fight back and I let them kill me I’ll have three very angry people on my ass.” She said  
Both sam and dean nodded agreeing her “I’ll bring her back just to kick her ass she’s a Winchester and a black she goes out fighting that’s the way we are.” Dean said his voice strong sirius nodded agreeing with him.  
No one moved and she nodded sharply then turned back to dean and snuggled into his arms burying his head in her neck holding onto him it wasn’t official but everyone in the room was pretty sure hermione singer black had just taken over the order.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
The finale battle was happening and hermione paced the living room for 18 hours straight she wouldn’t sit or calm she worried over her friends and extended family she had grown attached to she knew the likeliness of them all making it was slim to none but she just hoped Voldemort didn’t win.  
Sam and Dean watched hopelessly as their girl struggled over not being able to fight they knew it killed her for this to happen, she was a warrior she was meant to fight but her condition prevented her from doing so, the few times she broke down they held her and comforted her as best they could. Ginny had willingly stayed behind knowing hermione needed another magical being there with her and though she worried about her family she knew her job of protecting hermione and the unborn child in her stomach was just as important as killing the others.  
Finally almost 20 hours later the fire turned green and harry stumbled through with Sirius hermione cried in relief if harry was here than they had won. She rushed to them but stopped as she saw Harrys resigned look and sirius who hadn’t stopped sobbing. She swallowed and helped him move sirius to the couch as the fire lit again and more poured out of the fireplace.  
She looked around and noticed the many absence’s starting with Albus Dumbledore she swallowed as she noticed more missing from their group tonks, lavender, Fred, severus,… and many more she looked around and when she didn’t see remus her heart sank she looked to the man she considered her head of house outside of school and her heart ached she moved and crawled in his lap and he held her burying his head in her neck.  
The finale toll for the light side had been massive hermione lost school mates, and friends she’d made during her time in the wizarding world but the deaths of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora tonks, Fred Weasley, and Severus Snape tore her heart apart. She spent days with sirius as harry and the others spent time with the Weasleys and others who had lost people in the battle… sirius didn’t speak he only ate when hermione begged him she was the only one that could get through to him. She put pictures up in a memorial wall in the house a room filled with pictures of those they lost. Sirius couldn’t go in without breaking.  
Everyone gave up on him even harry but never hermione she moved everything he had to her house in the states and she took care of him, she grieved privately for the ones lost but spent most of her time with Sirius both sam and dean helped her when they could and as her pregnancy went on the more they helped.  
Now she was close to her due date and she sat beside sirius who sat on the patio she made him come out and spend time with them it was almost Christmas and she had spells around the patio so they could watch the stars and snow without being cold sirius laid on a beach chair hermione had enlarged so she could lay beside him she had her head on his shoulder and she watched holding his hand tonight was remus’s birthday and as usual hermione was doing her best to keep him from breaking down he hadn’t spoken since the final battle and hermione missed his voice.  
She watched the stars and started singing a song for remus and john that she had wrote it always made sirius tear up but he seemed to enjoy it “I miss the look of surrender in your eyes The way your soft brown hair would fall I miss the power of your kiss when we made love Oh but baby most of all I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in The one I felt the safest with The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again And let the light back in.” she began and Sirius’s arms tightened around her  
“I miss my friend I miss the colors that you brought into my life Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now Saying it'll be alright I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in The one I felt the safest with The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again And let the light back in.”  
She felt tears hit her head and she looked up at the sky “I miss your voice Siri sing with me please on this next part.” She whispered she always asked but he never did she always hid her disappointment but always asked hoping just one time he would before she could finish the song his deep voice rough from un use sang it finishing it  
“I miss my friend I miss those times I miss those nights I even miss our silly fights The making up The morning talks And those late afternoon walks I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in The one I felt the safest with The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again And let the light back in I miss my friend I miss my friend I miss my friend I miss my friend” he finished the song and she closed her eyes holding onto him he began to rub her back gently.  
“You’re the only one that hasn’t given up on me why?” he whispered  
She looked up at him and cupped the side of his face in her hand smiling gently “Because Siri I’m your feisty kitten I wont let you wilt away you wouldn’t let me after John.” She whispered  
He smiled at her tears in his eyes and he pressed a kiss to her forehead holding her tightly. They both laid there till they decided to go in and they both walked in sirius staying close to her still but now he was whispering to her talking to her. Hermione was so happy she forgot about the magical traps she’d set to mess with dean and sam and they both got caught in a door way, hermione groaned and sirius raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Sam and dean made a pregnancy joke, so I wanted to get them back and put up mistletoe magical mistletoe they got caught under it and had to kiss and I forgot to change it back to the regular mistletoe.” She complained.  
Sirius grinned at her “So we got to kiss?” he said  
She blushed and nodded. “We have to kiss if we don’t, we’re stuck here.” She said  
“Lets mess with dean I hear him coming in the room.” He whispered and she grinned looking up to see her boyfriend coming in the room he looked at them and raised an eyebrow  
“ You two got caught?” he snickered  
“Yea but since we aren’t in love with each other it don’t work we’re still stuck .” sirius said  
Dean sputtered “In love? Im not in love with my brother either.” He snapped  
Sirius shrugged “That’s the way it works so sam must be in love with you.” He said hermione was giggling burying her face in Sirius’s chest.  
“I don’t believe you.” Dean said “In fact I don’t think you two have even tried to get out.” He said  
Hear that kitten he don’t believe us.” Sirius said  
She giggled harder “Guess we’ll have to prove it to him.” She said in between giggles. Sirius grinned at her and cupped her face In his hands and leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Hermione kissed him back gently then they pulled back and pretended not to be able to move.  
Dean spluttered loudly “T…that’s not possible im not in love with my brother! And he ain’t in love with me!” he said  
They both started laughing and sirius stepped out from under the door hermione following him and dean glared at them hermione giggled “we so got you.” She said  
He crossed his arms “Not funny.” He said petulantly pouting at them and it made them laugh harder, sam walked in and it only served to make them laugh harder. Sam looked confused and dean explained to them what happened and sam started snickering at him  
“You fell for that really?” he said  
Dean grumbled and hermione walked over to him wrapping her arms around him “Look at sirius.” She whispered  
He did as asked and saw him still snickering and he smiled a little even if his being tricked had done it the man was laughing for the first time in months and for that he would take it. Hermione kissed his cheek and went back to Sirius’s side “You know Black you’re a good kisser.” She giggled “Best kiss I’ve ever had.”  
“Hey!” dean yelled  
Sirius laughed again “Thanks kitten.” He said “thanks for making me live again and laugh again.” He said softly  
She smiled and pressed a kiss to his mouth again “Any time Siri.” She said wrapping her arms around him tightly as best she could and Sirius put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. “Someone ready to come meet uncle Siri?” he cooed softly  
Hermione smiled gently “Actually dean and I wanted to ask you something.” She whispered  
He looked at her “What sweety?”  
“Both our parents are dead and we don’t really trust anyone else enough to ask but will you be our babies grandfather?” she whispered  
Sirius smiled at her “Of course darling.” He whispered softly  
She smiled and hugged him tightly curling close to him snuggling into his side, sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head “You give me a reason to continue kitten everyone gave up on me but you never did.” He whispered  
“I wasn’t raised to give up on things worth fighting for.” She whispered back. The three men smiled at her.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Hermione and sirius walked down the street of diagon alley and sirius was amazed by the amount of changes made to the alley he grimaced when he saw Olivander’s wand shop was closed and forcuteses as well. He saw the Weasley Twins shop was Up and running and seemed to be in good business he dragged hermione in the shop winking at her he walked up behind George Weasley and tapped his shoulder.  
George looked up and his jaw dropped “So you are alive, I had figured once remus was gone you had offed yourself.” He said smartly  
Sirius frowned “No is that what’s going around I committed suicide cause remus died?” he asked  
George nodded “Your name is on the wall of hero’s lost because of the war if I hadn’t seen hermione beside you I might have thought you were an imposter.” He said  
“That’s nonsense I’ve been in the states grieving for the love of my life hermione has been helping me through it.” He said then frowned more at Georges wince when he said hermione’s name again, hermione caught it as well and wrapped her arm through Sirius’s.  
“What George?” she asked  
“There’s talk that you uh… you slept with Sirius and got pregnant with his child so you wouldn’t lose your title as Lady Black when he died.” He said quietly “Harry, ron, and the order and I have been fighting it but it doesn’t help Percy the prat is pushing the agenda.” He said  
Sirius’s face darkened and hermione sniffled “I would never do that I know who the father of my daughter is and its not Sirius Black He’s Like a dad to me for merlin’s sake.” She said  
“I know Mione but they’re looking to ruin someone’s reputation to get the eyes off the ministry and since you are in the states and don’t subscribe to the prophet because of skeeter they’re using you as a scape goat and since sirius is considered dead no one cares about his reputation or his now known by the public relationship with remus.” He said  
She sniffled again and sighed quietly leaning into sirius she felt his frame shaking in anger. “Siri they aren’t worth it let them think what they want our friends and family know the truth.” She whispered  
“No hermione I will not let it go, it is public knowledge I made you the Lady of my House to give you protection in the wizarding world, that I viewed you as a daughter and now they’re using you and me to escape the spotlight, I’ve been a scapegoat for a lot since James and Lily died I will not let them use you as one too.” He snarled quietly  
“Siri…” she started the stopped as a wet splashing sound was heard, and she looked up in horror at him “My water just broke.” She said  
Shit!” he said and scooped her up “George public Floo now!” he called, and George shoved people out of the way for sirius to get through it stepping in George threw Floo powder in and sirius yelled out “St. Mungo’s Pregnancy ward!” and they disappeared  
Sirius and hermione appeared in the Floo and sirius ran out “SHE’S IN LABOUR!”  
Medi witches and healers rushed to their side and pulled hermione away from him as soon as he saw her safe in a room getting ready for the baby he rushed out and too the Floo, flooing immediately back to the house and grabbing the bag dean had packed for her.  
“COME ON YOU TWO ITS HAPPENING!” he yelled, and the two brothers ran in the house having heard him from just outside sirius took them both separately to the hospital and all three men rushed to the room dean immediately moved to Hermione’s side taking her hand and she looked up at him grinning “She’s coming ready daddy?”  
He chuckled “Nope.”  
Sirius and Sam moved to her other side and hermione smiled at them sirius grinned “the aid of magical drugs its got her all giggly.” He said  
Sam and dean grinned  
“Doc say how far along princess?” sam asked  
“6 centimeters she’s coming pretty fast.” She said.  
How long the goofy meds gonna last baby?” dean asked  
She grinned up at him “72 hours.” She said leaning against him dean wrapped his arms around her kissing her head. Hermione hummed hey Jude gently as if remembering for a moment being young and laying in johns arms listening to him sing it to her.  
Dean and sam smiled softly  
“He’s here with us baby he’s here he got out of hell.” Dean whispered to her she looked up at him and smiled and smiled “I know like sirius always says the ones that love us never really leave us they’re always right here.” She said tapping his chest like she had done john back at the ministerial ball almost 3 years ago.  
“We need a name for her baby.” He said  
She nodded thinking searching her potion added brain for a name and looked up at him “Maryanne Rhea Black Winchester.” She said  
Sirius stared at her  
“Perfect baby.” Dean said kissing her head  
The door opened and the doctor walked in with the nurse they smiled at the scene “Are these the three that’s gonna be in the room with you Lady Black?” he asked her.  
“Yes, they are.” she said  
“Alright who’s the father?” he asked  
Even in the potions induced fog a glare graced her face “Obviously the man holding me don’t be a dunder head and believe the crap you hear in the public gossip circle.” She said  
Dean rubbed her back gently raising an eyebrow but hermione just snuggled close.  
The doctor looked properly chastised and nodded “Alright lets look see how far you are Lady Black.” He said and moved lifting the covers looking. Hermione leaned back against dean and smiled up at him “She’s almost here.”  
He kissed her head again.  
The doctor pulled back “Your right Lady Black “Your almost fully dilated now we are going to get things ready and welcome this little girl into the world.” He said  
She nodded gently  
0o0o0oo0o0o0  
Hermione leaned against dean and held their daughter in her arms gently smiling looking up at him he smiled down at her rubbing the baby’s little head “She’s so beautiful.” He whispered  
“She is beautiful gonna have problems when she’s older.” She giggled at him  
Dean snorted “I have a very well stocked trunk for little boys interested in my little girl.” He said very seriously. Hermione giggled harder holding her close watching her little eyes fluttered  
Hermione looked around and saw Sam, Dean, and Sirius and smiled “Welcome to our family Maryanne we’re all a little over protective but your gonna be the safest little girl in the world.” She whispered to her  
The three men smiled softly.  
~ fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i will post the next story as soon as i get it written lol


End file.
